Harry Potter and the Soul Bearers
by Aena Firestar
Summary: Hp/Spyro crossover! Based in the third movie PoA! What happens when Harry meets a girl with purple streaked hair? Her soul is tied to a small purple dragon and her wand turns into a Shadow Phoenix! What! Read to find out! Rated T for Language!
1. Chapter 1 The Ancient Dragon Realms

_Hey everybody! Aena Firestar back with another fanfic! It's Harry Potter this time baby! YEAH! ;D And it's a crossover with Spyro! The good old Spyro, not the stupid new one. BLEH! XP Anyways this is my first attempt at a crossover. I hope you guys like it. Once again I ask politely that nobody put flames because I am still sensitive about them. -.o And also this first chapter is gonna be slightly rocky but It gets better as it goes. I promise. Also in your reviews tell me what you think about me swapping POVs again. I was thinking swapping between my OC and Harry's point of view but I haven't fully decided. Please help me with this one guys! Thanks! Well now, enough of my ramblings! On to the story!_

_~Dora (Aka Doors)~_

_**Chapter 1~ The Ancient Dragon Realms**_

"Josslynn? Are you and Spyro ready to go?" said Nestor with his low, soft hum of a voice. I was knelt down and packing my black 'bottomless pit' shoulder pack. I smiled slightly. _"I love magic."_ I thought. My shoulder pack never got full. It had room for all of my clothes and possessions and then some. Nestor had set an _Undetectable extensions charm_ on it and a _Feather Weight charm_ on it. It was easier to just call it 'the bottomless pit'. Lucky for me, I knew the _Accio_ spell so I wouldn't fall in my pack looking for a little random vial or my MP3 player. I looked up from what I was doing.

"Yes sir. Hang on though. I have a few more things to pack." I said. I looked back down and picked up my MP3 player that my aunt in America got me for my birthday. I couldn't tell you how many songs I have on it. Let's just say it's a lot. I wrapped my black and blue skull candy ear-buds around my little maroon touch screen Samsung and placed it in my left blue jean pocket. Lucky for me, my pockets are deep so they swallowed up my device so it wouldn't fall out.

I stuffed my cell phone in a side pocket of my shoulder pack. The only reason I had one was so my aunts could stay in touch with me. I already had my whole wardrobe in my pack too. I placed the last of my tops and jeans in the pack. I put two more scarves and three more beanies in there too. Now my whole wardrobe was in there, including my pairs of shoes and my pj's. I put five of my favorite books in there. Then I packed my acoustic guitar too. The woodwork on it is amazing and shiny. It's an Ibanez. I also packed my other guitar, which is a Metallic Silver Sunburst Gibson Less Paul. I already had my amp, cables, tuner and extra picks in there as well. After that, I put my favorite pieces of jewelry inside a side pocket.

I put my favorite earrings on. They looked like black dragon tails, but they were just pieces of twisted metal that curled into a swirl. I slipped them in my ears and they curled through. I put the backs on them so they wouldn't fall out. I quickly ran a brush through my long blonde and purple streaked hair. Yes, I have purple streaks in my hair, and yes they are my real hair.

I've had it ever since I was born, but my purple streaks are all over my head, and they are magical. The only magic property they posses is they change color with my mood and I can feel it when it happens. For example, angry: fiery red, hate: black, sad: dark blue, scared: pure white, nervous: lime green, embarrassed: hot pink, calm: light blue, happy and normal: purple.

I put my brush back in my pack and then slipped four black and grey ponytail holders on my wrists. Two on each wrist. I slipped my _Dragon Rune_ necklace on. It was a black leather cord with the _Dragon Rune_ for _safe travel_ and _adventure_ on it. It looked like a sharply drawn '_R_'.

"All set then my girl?" said Nestor. His voice shook me from my thoughts. I stood up and looked around. My gaze went up into the sky. The black velvet was full of stars and the moon was huge. A soft breeze blew through my hair that reached to the bottom of my shoulder blades.

I brought my attention back down. Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was standing with Nestor, the Dragon Elder who had been my father figure since I was 8 and, in fact, my _Soul-Bearer's_ father. Spyro is my _Soul Bearer_, just as I am his. The handful of people who know what the magic is, call them _Soul Keepers_, but I thought _Soul Bearers_ sounded cooler and so did Spyro, so that's what we go with. Most people don't know what a _Soul Bearer_ is. Maybe it's because this type of binding magic is _very_ rare.

He and I were born on the same day at the exact time and exact year, only I was born from my muggle mother and Spyro burst forth from a red-hot dragon egg. My father was a Scotch-Irish wizard, and that's where I got my magic from, and my eyes apparently. My father had deep, piercing blue eyes, but my mother (being American) had long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was a muggle. My parents were killed when I was eight. My mom was the first to go and shortly after it was my dad, and I would have had to be sealed away in some horrid orphanage if it wasn't for Spyro and Nestor and my dad. Apparently, my dad and Nestor had already made a plan to take me to live in the Dragon Realms. I guess my dad knew what he was doing.

Spyro and I were born with identical, special birthmarks that tie us together, so that we can be the bearer of each other's soul. If either one of us is in trouble or hurt or upset, the birthmark will faintly glow an orange-red color like the color of a dragon's flame. My birthmark is the shape of a tiny flame and it is in my blue eyes. The streak is brown and goes right through the middle of my left eye. The brown color likely came from my mother's eyes. Spyro's birthmark is on his wing and it's in the shape of a little flame as well. Also, the fact that Spyro is a purple dragon, and I was born with purple hair, just makes the bond all the stronger and the truth of it all the more… truthier… I guess would be the word…

I looked up at Nestor, the great green and yellow dragon before me. He was greenish yellowish with red wings and he had large horns. He had smaller horns jutting out below his two great horns. His eyes were a light brown, and they were filled with pride, love and sadness. Spyro and I stood in the middle of the circle of dragons. The Elders stood in front of us and the other dragons surrounded us. Nestor is the leader of our clan, the Artisans.

Spyro and I faced the elders with Dumbledore standing beside Nestor. Astor and Lindar were on either side of Nestor. I looked around and saw the faces of all the dragons I knew. Gildas and Cosmos were the ones who taught Spyro and I how to fly. Delbin was there also, and Thor and Tomas. Titan was too and so was Nils. He was always the one cracking jokes, even if they were corny. He offered me a smile and I returned it.

"My dear, Josslynn," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?" I said. My voice was shaky a bit, showing my slight nervousness and sadness for leaving the clan that has always been my family. So naturally, I felt my hair turn lime green and dark blue. Spyro, my best friend, stood beside me. Even though he was short and his head came up to my knee, he was a fiery little purple dragon with as much a spirit for adventure and mischief as I had. He has red wings, which he inherited from his father, and white claws. He has golden yellowish horns and his eyes are brown. He has a sharp little arrow on the end of his tail, which is also a golden yellow. His orange spikes trail down his back and to the tip of his tail. He also has little pale purple scales surrounding his spikes and they get a darker purple, as they get farther away from his spikes.

Spyro looked up at me and smiled and nudged my leg. I looked back up and Dumbledore walked up to me and handed me a letter in parchment. I took it from him and he gave me a reassuring smile as I opened it. Spyro climbed up me and perched across my shoulders. He peered over my right shoulder to read it as well.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" said Tomas cheerfully. I looked up at the yellow dragon and smiled.

"Yes! Please read it Joss. We all want to know." Said Lindar.

"Ok then." I said. I scanned it. There was one short note on top and one long formal looking on the bottom.

"_Dear Josslynn,_

_Oh my dear! My God Granddaughter! I am so proud and happy that Dumbledore has decided you are ready. I have to make this formal though and I cannot spend a lot of time on this letter, so we will talk when you get to school." _I beamed up at Dumbledore.

"Read on, Joss." He said with a smile. I nodded and looked back at the paper.

"_Dear Ms. Josslynn Asher Draconis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. We take into consideration that you have been trained by your guardians in the magical arts and already know as much as our third year students, therefore you shall be placed in with the third years. You shall be sorted into your house when you arrive at Hogwarts. Hogwarts will be very pleased to have you and Spyro attend our school. _

_Thank you, _

_Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall"_ I looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, why did grandmother have to write so formal? Couldn't she have just written straight to me?" I asked.

"Ah, now Josslynn. Do you honestly think she writes all of those letters or has time to write a long formal one? She has them already made up, but look on the back. You will find something special on it." Said Dumbledore with a wink. I turned the letter over and a small Celtic knot heart was drawn in the left hand corner. I smiled and felt very special then. Man I have really missed my God Grandmother. She was my dad's godmother.

"She can't wait to see you. She's been buzzing about it ever since I mentioned you were being recruited. All the teachers know who you are now, and I'm quite sure that rumor has spread to some of the students as well. A rogue, teenage witch from the Ancient Dragon Realms is coming to Hogwarts. That's the main rumor I've heard." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. I smiled.

"Wow. I really like the sound of that rumor. That sounds…"

"Awesome!" finished Spyro. I looked over at him. He looked so cute with a few strands of my hair wrapped around his horn. He smiled at me. "I'm glad she knows I'm coming too." We looked back at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I gave quite the argument to the Ministry of Magic. Cornelius put up a fight saying dragons were dangerous and didn't need to be treated fairly."

"Well he shouldn't make such accusations when he knows nothing about us!" I yelled a bit. I could feel Spyro's annoyance and anger too. I could tell the Ministry was going to be a problem but I knew Dumbledore and Grandma would shield me from their wrath. Dumbledore smiled at me.

"It is refreshing to see such rebellious and brave natured souls. Most, besides myself and a few others, wouldn't dare go against the Ministry's word. Yet here you and Spyro are, ready to fight for the rights of your dragon kin. Yes, I think Gryffindor will do just nicely for you." He said with a twinkle in his eye. My heart jumped. "_Gryffindor! Hermione is in there!_" I thought excitedly. I looked at Dumbledore and his smile grew bigger… almost as if… he had heard my thoughts?…

"Um… If you don't mind my asking, Professor Dumbledore, but… Do you know Hermione Granger? She is my best and closest friend and Spyro is friends with her too. That's the house she's in, and correct me if this is outta line…but… you don't think you could get me in there do you?" I asked nervously. Spyro and I looked at him and waited anxiously for an answer. Dumbledore's smile never left.

"I can pull no strings for you, Josslynn, but the Sorting Hat will know exactly where to put you. I have a very good feeling that it will be Gryffindor." He gave me a polite wink and a smile. "_Okay. The greatest wizard in the world has a very good feeling. Sounds pretty reliable, eh Spyro?_" I thought. He looked at me.

"_Yep! I trust Dumbledore's word and his feelings. It should be fine!_" he thought happily to me. I smiled. We looked back at Dumbledore.

"You know, Josslynn, she doesn't know your coming yet. Would you like me to tell her? Send her an owl?" he asked. "_This is perfect!_" I thought. I smiled.

"No sir! I want to surprise her. The train is leaving tomorrow right? I'll see her there." I said with a sly smile. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, my dear. As for the Minister, I told him that your particular Realm of Dragons are intelligent, wise, and powerful, but also good natured and caring." I smiled and was relieved slightly.

"Thank you Professor." I said.

"But the one who caused the most problem of trying to suede was Delores Umbridge. She wanted to argue that you were a rogue witch who had sought out these barbarous dragons and that the unique magic you possess is unruly, unlawful and very much restricted." Said Dumbledore calmly. By me being a _Soul Bearer_ of a dragon and living with the dragon's for so long, I could feel their emotions and any dragon's emotion. I could even talk to the dragons in the _Wizarding_ _world_. Well, I felt a huge wave of pulsing anger. Some of the dragons like Delbin, Thor and Titan, let out a growl and they dug their claws into the green earth with anger and frustration. They bared their white sharp teeth. Smoke came out of their noses a bit. Spyro's claws pricked at me and he bared his sharp teeth as well. I saw a glint in his eyes as small vapors of smoke came out of his nose too.

"Easy Spyro." I said. I patted him on the neck to calm him down.

"Peace my brothers!" came Nestor's voice. It boomed out and was a strong enough influence to calm every one's restlessness. "This is a single person in the Ministry. One voice may be drowned out by many." Said the wise Elder Dragon.

"Indeed my friend, but her voice is a strong one in the Ministry." said Dumbledore. Then Astor stepped forward.

"Dumbledore, my old friend, what did this woman say about our Josslynn? Did she put any boundaries or laws on us?" he asked. His grey scales gleamed in the moonlight, showing that he was the oldest Elder. All of his horns were white with age. He had two small frills coming from his chin. That just proved that he was the Eldest.

"No. Thankfully, I made a good enough argument with Cornelius and he came around. His voice spoke over hers. I told them all of the good things about your Realm and how good of a person Joss is and how capable she is. I also told them that she would control Spyro and not let him get out of hand. We are ready for her to come to Hogwarts." The Headmaster gave me a warm smile. I let out a breath that I had been holding in. "Your books, robes, and other supplies have been taken to The Leaky Cauldron. Say your goodbyes and I shall see you at school." Said Dumbledore.

"But, wait, how am I supposed to get to London? I mean, I am in the Dragon Realms after all-" I was cut off by a noise. It sounded like a portal was about to open up. Spyro and I and everyone else looked up. There was a quick flash of light and a flying motorcycle came out of the sky. A giant was riding it.


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon Gifts

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Spyro or Harry Potter stuff. I just own Josslynn, Shadow Phoenix and Dragonbolt and the other stuff you've never heard of._

_Mmkay! So now that that's over with…Enjoy! ;D_

_~Doors~_

_**Chapter 2~ Dragon Gifts**_

"_Bruuumm! Pfft Pfft! Bruuuuum!_" the motorcycle sputtered as it descended down into our circle. There was a giant dressed in a brown over coat and big black boots. He had frizzy black hair that was all over the place and he had a big black beard. He wore goggles too. He cut the bike off and looked at us.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." He acknowledged. He got off and stood at his full height. I couldn't help but stare.

"Whoa!" blurted Spyro who was still perched across my shoulders. The giant turned and looked at us and gave a big smile.

"You must be Josslynn Draconis! A pleasure ta meet ya!" he said as he extended a giant hand out to me. I took it and it swallowed up my hand. He gave me a handshake that made me have to check my balance and made Spyro have to prick me with his claws to hold on. The giant let go.

"Hello. It's a uh… Pleasure to meet you too! Um… What's your name?" I stammered, trying to be nice but not really knowing how to address him properly.

"Rubius Hagrid. Keeper of keys an' grounds at Hogwarts."

"And the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher if I might add." Said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, an' that too. I'm still kinda tryin ta get used to tha title ya know?" said Hagrid shyly.

"Cool! So you're like, a Giant! It's nice to meet you Hagrid. I'm Spyro!" said Spyro. He jumped down from my shoulder and stood up proudly and as tall as he could get (which wasn't much). I let a giggle slip out, as Spyro was being one of his favorite traits, arrogant and cocky and proud. Hagrid looked on Spyro with great amazement and then he looked around at all the other Dragons, who gave him curious looks. He was mesmerized. Tomas especially was giving him a curious look because Hagrid was almost as tall as he was. Tomas' head reach a few inches above Hagrid's head. Spyro and I both caught this and held back our laughter.

"I am truly honored ta be in yer presents, my great Dragons." Said Hagrid as properly as he could.

"Indeed! Hagrid has had quite the fascination with Dragons. He is on your side with trying to earn equal treatment and fairness for your Realm. He believes you are different and deserves a chance. As do I." Said Dumbledore. "Now Hagrid, take care of Josslynn and Spyro and make sure they get to the Leaky Cauldron. Tell them a little about Hogwarts. I hate to leave good company but I must be off. I have an urgent matter to attend to." I saw Dumbledore turn to Nestor and whisper something to him and give him something sleek and long that was wrapped in a black cloth. Nestor nodded and took it into his claws and set in on the ground beside him. Dumbledore turned to us all. "Nice seeing my old friends again. And Josslynn," he said to me.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"Take care of yourself and Spyro. Considering the fact that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, you must be extra careful. Keep your wits about you. But do try to have fun, and I shall see you at Hogwarts." And with that he disappeared in a white flash of light. Silence fell on the circle. I looked at Nestor. I was surprised he wasn't ranting and raving about Dumbledore just now telling us this… Unless of course it was just me and Spyro finding out now… Or just me.

"Did you guys know?" I asked them. They nodded.

"We thought it best if you didn't know. We want you to not be worried and have fun." said Lindar. I crossed my arms.

"Well I'm not mad, but you still could have told me. But it's ok I guess. No worries." I sighed. Hagrid pulled out his small pocket watch.

"Alright now Joss. Can I call ya that?" asked Hagrid. I smiled.

"Yes Hagrid. Joss and Asher. Those are my main nicknames and you can call me either one."

"Right! Now, say yer goodbyes. We're on a tight schedule." He walked back over to his motorcycle. All the Dragons drew the circle in closer to Spyro and me.

"Josslynn, Spyro, we have a few gifts to give you before you leave." Said Astor. Titan stepped forward. His yellowish brown scales turned golden and bronze in the moonlight and his great horns shined. He has large spikes going down his back and to his tail. His tail has a sharp razor on the end. Small horns jut out from below his big horns and he has sharp horns on his haunches and his front legs. His white claws and teeth gleamed in the moonlight as well. He is a huge Dragon and is leader of our Guardian Dragons known as the Peace Keepers. These Dragons patrol the boarders and the portals to make sure no unwanted guest come through. I've always respected Titan. He is a very good friend to Spyro and me.

"Josslynn," he said in his deep commanding voice, but it was riddled with softness and fondness. His golden eyes had a softness to them as well, with a bit of pride mixed in. "I want to give you these Dragon Hide fingerless gloves and this Dragon Hide jacket. The elder that donated these scales was the first leader of the Guardian Dragons and he wanted every bit of his body put to good use to help as many good people as possible. We had his scales made into these fingerless gloves. They will protect your hands from any magic spell. The spell will bounce off your gloves like any spell will bounce off us "Realmed" Dragons. The jacket is fire proof, though it is not spell proof because the scales had been shrunk and stretched and the protective magic eventually wore off of them. It has a hood on it that will shield you from any type of fire, whether it be an evil Dragon's fire or a fire from a wrongly mixed potion." I laughed at that and so did the other Dragons. Titan chuckled deeply.

I slipped the black gloves on and I immediately felt the magic shield on my hands. I put the jacket on over my white tank top. The jacket fit perfectly. The gloves and the jacket looked like that black…Ugh… What is it called again?…. Umm… Leather! That's it! It looks like the black leather stuff that Muggles have and people over in America have. The only difference is that it's rougher. Dragon Hide is supposed to protect you, so its rougher than leather.

The jacket had silver tarnished buttons on it. I buttoned it up to the middle button. It had pockets on either side as well. It was rough and black on the outside, but the inside felt soft like denim or cotton. I ran my fingers along it. I pulled the hood over my head and it was a deep hood. I loved it. I put my hood back and looked up at Titan. He smiled at me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms as far around his thick neck as they could go. His scales were smooth and warm He curled his head around me and wrapped his left arm lightly around me as not to crush me. I had the lump go up in my throat and my lip started to tremble. I felt my hair turn dark blue. We pulled back and Titan saw me.

"Now Joss. No need to cry. We will see you on the holidays." Said Titan to me. I smiled and nodded and tried to hold back my emotions. He then turned to Spyro.

"Spyro,"

"Yes sir!" said Spyro, standing as straight and tall has he could muster.

"Ah, that's a good lad. Now, I have already taught you much but I want to give you one more magic energy. It will help you with your charge and head-butt and your head bash." He said. Spyro Stood in front of Titan and bowed his head. Titan put his claw on Spyro's head and bowed his head as well. White dots of light appeared around both of them, then slowly swirled around them. They all came to rest on Spyro and he absorbed them.

They both opened their eyes. Spyro smiled at Titan and gave him a hug too. Titan wrapped a wing around him. Spyro came back and stood beside me. We smiled at each other. Titan stepped back beside Nestor and then Cosmos stepped forward. He's the Leader and the Elder Dragon of the Magic Crafters. He deals with making things that involve Dragon Magic, such as healing potions and such. He also teaches young Dragons about magic. He and Gildas always work together teaching the young one's how to fly. After all, they were the ones who taught Spyro how to fly and taught me how to fly a broomstick. His bright green and light blue tipped scales gleam and shine and give off an 'other worldly' glow. His eyes are light blue and his horns are tan. He only has horns on his head, and doesn't need much defense considering he uses Dragon Magic. His wings are the color of violet and indigo. He is quite beautiful.

Gildas then stepped up beside him. His blue scales gleamed too. He has white horns, and sharp white claws and his tail ends in an arrow. He has huge red wings and he is the expert on flying and he is charged with teaching all young Dragons to glide and fly. Cosmos and Gildas smiled at us and their eyes fell on me first.

"Josslynn, you are a very determined flyer and we can tell you love flying on a broomstick." Gildas said with a smile. I smiled and laughed back.

"That is true Gildas. But I learned from the best." They looked at each other and their hearty laugh boomed out.

"Even though you fell off a couple times, you managed to get back up and try again. And now, you have become one of the best broom-flyers we have ever seen in our long years. We are very proud of you." Said Cosmos.

"Now, I know you will be wanting to try out for Quidditch, and none of those broomsticks can match up to your abilities and what you have been taught, so we give you this as a reward for your good lessons, in hopes that you will be a fine Quidditch player." Gildas said with a smile.

Both of them then presented something very long and sleek wrapped in white paper and tied with twine. I quickly unwrapped it and Spyro climbed back up and perched in his favorite spot, my shoulder. I got down to the last wrapping and there it was. The most beautiful broomstick I have ever seen. The stick dipped down slightly in the middle where I'm supposed to sit. The birch twigs that made up the broom were black as night and tied to the stick with a white leather cord. Silver prongs stuck out from the sides. The prongs are so I can put my feet on and gain momentum. The broomstick was black as night as well. I ran my fingers along it as my eyes widened. It felt like Dragon scales and it vibrated and felt warm.

"This broomstick we custom made ourselves." Said Gildas.

"Now regular broomsticks aren't normally infused with anything, but the stick is made out of old Dragon scales and the core of it has two Dragon heartstrings. One of my own." Said Cosmos.

"And one of my own." Said Gildas proudly. I was shocked and so was Spyro. I could feel it.

"You _both_ used one of your own heartstrings? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked worriedly.

"Not if you use it right. Besides, we have plenty more." Said Gildas.

"And the fact that we used it of our own will, does not hurt us a bit." Said Cosmos. I was shocked. Speechless even.

"How fast can it go?" asked Spyro excitedly.

"Yeah. Good question Spyro." I added. Gildas looked at me.

"It will go however fast you want it to go, Asher. After all, it is a magical thing. It will do what you tell it. We got all of the bugs out of it and since it is made out of Dragon scales, no charms, enchantments, or curses can be put on it."

"This is one of my best works. I made it to fit you exactly." Beamed Cosmos.

"Thank you so much Cosmos! And you too Gildas! I love it! It is so beautiful and badass! A potent combination I think." I said with a sly smile. They laughed.

"Now all it needs is a name. Any come to mind?" said Gildas.

"A-A name?" I asked sort of confused. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Well of course! Every good and fast broomstick has to have a good name. Like 'Nimbus 2000' or 'Nimbus 2001' or 'Firebolt' or some suchness as that." Said Cosmos. I thought about it for a minute and I looked at Spyro. He smiled.

"I've got it. I'll call it _Dragonbolt._" I said proudly. I gripped the broom tightly. The Dragons all nodded approvingly. Suddenly I heard something… Like… the scratching of metal. I looked at my broom handle and it was carving a design in it. It was carving the word _Dragonbolt_ in Silver Dragon Runes.

"Look at that! It's labeling itself already. And in Dragon runes too! Perfect! I did great! No problems! Perfect name! I like it! It gives us credit." Said Cosmos with a wink. I laughed.

"Take care, Asher. We shall see you on the holidays." Said Gildas. Then they turned to Spyro.

"Spyro, your training is complete. I grant you with full speed and full ability to fly." Said Cosmos with more pride in his voice. The three all did the same as Titan and Spyro did when he transferred magic. More white magic sparks appeared and Spyro absorbed them. He backed up.

"Try it out Spyro! Don't keep me in suspense!" I said to him. He nodded and then shot up from the ground leaving a little dust swirling around me. I looked up and saw him flapping his wings. He took off and flew a couple of circles and then came back down.

"This is awesome! Thanks Guys!" said Spyro.

"You bet, my friend!" said Gildas with a wink. I put my broom in my black shoulder pack next to my guitars. Gildas and Cosmos stepped back, then Nestor came forward. His yellow and green scales shined and his brown horns shined as well. He stepped forward and looked at us.

"Look at the both of you. Josslynn already 13 and Spyro already in his Dragonling phase." Nestor looked at me with light brown eyes. "It seems only yesterday when your aunt called to me to come take you away from the grief and despair that would have swallowed you up. I remember you only a year old and Spyro only a hatchling and your parents bringing you over here. You played together and spent every waking moment with each other. After the long day was over, you two would fall asleep balled up in a little ball." Nestor said. I could hear his voice cracking. "I remember every little detail. You are my adopted daughter, Josslynn, if you don't want to go you can stay here." He said.

"I want to go. I need this. Spyro and I need this. We need to get out in the world. It's like an adventure! You know how much I love adventure." I said. He smiled sadly at me. He lightly ran the back of his claw down my check.

"I have something for you." He said. He picked up the black sleek thing that Dumbledore had given him. He placed it in my hands. It was about fifteen inches long and felt just right. Not to heavy and not to light. It was still wrapped in the black cloth.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Unwrap it and find out." Said Nestor. He glanced at the other Dragons who all smiled. They obviously knew something I didn't. Even Spyro was smiling slyly. I unfolded the cloth and there, in my hands, was the most beautiful wand I had ever seen. I dropped the cloth and held the wand. My fingers ran down the length of the wand. It was a light grayish black, but as it got to the tip, it faded into a brilliant white. I held it and felt the carvings of black flames. The flames were as black as night and outlined with silver and they climbed up to about the middle of the wand. It made the wand even more beautiful. At the butt of the wand, the black flames formed into four claws grasping the slightly rounded bottom. The claws were outlined with silver too.

"This is so beautiful!" I breathed; barely able to speak I was so mesmerized.

"Made from the eldest ebony wood in the Dragon Realms. Exactly 15 inches. Its essence, none other than the _Shadow Phoenix's_ feather." Said Nestor. My eyes shot up and met his. My mouth dropped.

"Holy Shit! Did you say the _Shadow Phoenix's_ feather? Are you serious? He gave me his feather? No, I am not worthy of this. I feel so unworthy. I can't be holding something that has come from the essence of the oldest phoenix in the history of the world."

"He wouldn't have given you a piece of him if he didn't think you were worthy." Said Nestor.

"Good point… Wow, I can't believe it!"

"It is a wand yes, but it is also the Shadow Phoenix himself. Call his name with the wand in your hand and he shall appear to help you or shield you from anything. He wanted you to try it out. Call him Joss." Said Nestor.

"Ok." I'm right handed, so naturally, I held the wand tightly in my right hand. "Shadow Phoenix!" I said loudly and clearly. The wand became warm and started to vibrate. It shot out of my hand and up in the air. Shadow swirled around it and the Phoenix took shape. By impulse I held my arm out. He flew down and perched on my arm. His black feathers gleamed in the moonlight and tendrils of shadow lightly swirled around him. He has a white streak on the top of his head and his eyes are a beautiful purple color. I thought I could see a smile on his beak.

"_Hello Josslynn Draconis. I'm the essence of the Shadow Phoenix. I'm glad to help you and be here whenever you need me. I'll be here for you always."_ Said a voice in my head.

"Thank you, Shadow Phoenix. No words can say how happy and honored I am to have you with me." Shadow Phoenix smiled.

"_You don't have to call me Shadow Phoenix all the time. It seems like a mouthful and it's just my formal name. You can call me Black Phoenix._" He smiled again. I nodded.

"Ok." He then looked at Nestor.

"I told you she has a good pure heart."

"_Indeed, my friend. Very brave, adventurous and courageous._" Said Black Phoenix. I smiled. It smiled back at me and then shadow swirled around it. It transformed back into a wand and I caught it. I tucked it in the deep right pocket of my blue jeans. I looked back at Nestor.

"I'll miss you Josslynn. Be careful and take care of each other. Call us if you need us. We will be ready to aid you. I expect you both to write to us about how everything is going."

"Yes sir. I will miss you too. And I won't forget to write and Spyro and I will be home for every holiday. Won't we buddy?" I said to Spyro.

"Guarantee it!" said Spyro. Nestor looked at him then.

"Ah, my son. I am so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better son. Let me bestow the last of your magic to you." Said Nestor. He transferred all magic and fire to Spyro. "Now, I must give a special power to you, Spyro and teach a new Dragon charm to Josslynn." This peaked my curiosity and I stepped closer to Spyro. Nestor looked at us.

"Spyro, this power will let you _Hide in plain sight._ It will give you the ability to shrink, or turn into an inanimate object, but the trick is, you will still be in Dragon shape. So if you turn into an object, it will likely be a Dragon statue. You can shrink to fit in Joss' pocket or you can transform into a tattoo and wrap around Joss' wrist. Whatever she wants you to become, and whenever she needs you to disappear, then you shall _hide in plain sight._ Let me add that you can jump out of the charm by yourself if Josslynn needs you."

"Ooh! Sounds cool! I like the tattoo one." Said Spyro.

"Me too! A purple abstract tattoo of a Dragon. That's got me written all over it." I said smirking. Nestor transferred the power to Spyro, then Nestor turned to me.

"Now Josslynn, there is the charm and then the counter charm for it. The charm is _Tegere Manifesto_ which means-"

"To hide in plain sight in Latin, right?" I beamed. Nestor smiled. Then I was puzzled for a second. "Wait a minute… Dragon Magic isn't in Latin. Regular Magic is in Latin and all of you are immune to it."

"I had to get Cosmos to tweak the pronunciation for you. We both figured the Gaelic translation was too much of a mouth full on you. It will still have the same effect none the less." Explained Nestor. I nodded.

"Alright then." I understood. Nestor smiled.

"I'm glad you can remember all the magic and words I have taught you. Now, the counter charm is _Enuntiare_, which means…" he faded. Oh! That's my cue.

"To reveal!" I said.

"Yes! Excellent. Lets try it out." Said Nestor. Spyro and I turned to each other.

"Ready?" I asked him. His eyes sparkled.

"Lets do it!" he said. I whipped out Shadow and pointed it at Spyro.

"_Tegere Manifesto!_" I said with a little custom flick of my wrist that I decided to add. Suddenly a purple spark flew from my wand and hit Spyro. Spyro and the spark merged and then the spark hit my wrist. A tingling sensation was on my wrist. I rolled my jacket sleeve up and saw the long, slender, purple Dragon body wrapped around my wrist. His head came up the middle of my hand and ended in my palm. It smiled at me and winked. "Hey Spyro tell me if this hurts. Ok?" I asked. I flexed my wrist and opened and closed my hand.

"_Nope! All good!_" said Spyro in my mind.

"We're all good Nestor. It worked." Praise and approving smiles and nods came from the circle of Dragons.

"The only reason your skin is tingling is because of your ability to sense magic. Its always going to tingle, but you'll get used to it." Said Nestor.

"I already have. I've been sensing magic my whole life." I said with a smirk. I looked back down at my wrist. "Alright Spyro! Ready to come off?" I asked. He winked, which was a sign of the 'Ok, go!' so I did. I put the tip of my wand at my wrist. "_Enuntiare!_" I said. The purple sparks gathered around the tip of my wand. I pulled it off my wrist and then flicked the sparks down on the ground, and there was Spyro. I smiled and laughed. He was a bit sprawled out but then he jumped up from the ground and landed on all fours. He looked around at me and Nestor.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" he said, brown eyes sparkling with amazement.

"You need to work on your landing a little bit though." I said laughing.

"That's ok. I'll get the hang of it soon enough." Said Spyro.

"You will need to do this once you head out for the Leaky Cauldron. No one must see you until you get to school." Said Nestor.

"Yes sir." Said Spyro. He then ran up and hugged his father. I ran to Nestor too and he hugged us both tightly. The lump in my throat came back but I wasn't able to hold it in. I quietly cried.

"Shhh, my girl. Not all sadness. Not all tears. We will all be here waiting for you when you return." I pulled back and smiled and kissed the Dragon on his cheek. I saw a few tears drop from his eyes too and he smiled back. I looked down at Spyro. He looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"Come on Spyro. Hagrid and Hogwarts await us!" I said, trying to cheer up. Spyro flew up and landed on my shoulder.

"Are we ready?" said Hagrid eagerly.

"Yes Hagrid. Take us to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright then. Hop in tha side cart an' hold on tight!" he said. I threw my black shoulder pack in the saddlebags of his motorcycle and then I climbed in and Spyro sat in my lap.

"Take care of Josslynn and take care of yourself. Know that I love you both. We all love you both. And… also," said Nestor with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

"Yes Sir?" Spyro and I said at the same time.

"Try not to get into too much trouble." He said. He chuckled and so did all the Dragons. Spyro and I smiled at each other. Hagrid put his goggles on and cranked his motorcycle up. He revved the engine up and turned the light on.

"Hold on tight!" said Hagrid and he gunned the bike before I was ready. I quickly clung to the small windshield of the side cart and we took off into the night sky.

"WOOHOO!" yelled Spyro. I laughed as butterflies flew into my tummy. The feeling of flying was an amazing one and an addicting one. My hair blew in the wind. Spyro and I looked down and waved to the Dragons. They waved back and then they all flew up into the sky. They flew beside us all the way to the portal.

"Bye! We love you!" Spyro and I yelled.

" 'Ere we go!" said Hagrid. I gripped the windshield and pulled Spyro under my arm. We braced ourselves. The white flash of light came and we were through.


	3. Chapter 3 The Leaky Cauldron

_Please guys. I really need reviews and opinions about whether I should use Harry's POV or not. Feedback is appreciated! Thank you!_

_~Dora~_

**_Chapter 3~ The Leaky Cauldron_**

Hagrid pulled the invisibility gear out and cloaked us so the Muggles wouldn't see us. _"I bet that would give them a run for their money. Seeing a flying motorcycle!"_ I laughed to myself. Spyro was curled up and asleep in my lap. We had been flying a good two hours and it was probably late though I had no knowledge of the time at the moment. Hagrid started to descend and I nudged Spyro awake.

"Hey buddy. We're here." I said to him. He blinked his eyes awake and stretched. Hagrid touched down and stopped.

" 'Ere we are Josslynn. Tha Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure tha Minister 'o Magic is waitin fer ya in 'es office." My eyes widened and my pulse sped up with nervousness. Also my hair turned slightly green.

"What?" I said.

"Oh don't worry Joss." Said Hagrid acknowledging my nervousness. " 'Ee's only 'ere ta talk to ya an' give ya the lay out uh some things. Don't worry. It'll be fine." He said with a smile. I climbed out and slung my shoulder pack over my back and felt my hair turn purple again.

"Thanks Hagrid. You've been a great friend and a big help. See you at school?" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"See ya at school! Oh! Yer robes and books are already in yer room. G'night!" he said cheerfully. Spyro and I backed up and Hagrid took off into the night again. Spyro and I were left standing in front of the door to the pub. I knelt down and tied my black converse shoes again. I adjusted my gloves and jacket. I shook my hair to get the wind blown effect off a bit. I looked down at Spyro.

"How do I look? Presentable?" I asked. Spyro smiled.

"You look fine, Joss. Quit worrying. Lets get this over with so I can have another nap." He said with a yawn. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Ok." I said. I pulled out my wand again and pointed it at Spyro. "_Tegere Manifesto!_" I said quietly, and he sparked onto my wrist. I pulled my jacket sleeve down and smoothed my hair down. "Minister of Magic, here I come." I mumbled. I stuck my wand back in my pocket and I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The tavern was lit up a bit. There were a few people in there talking. One man was reading a book at a table. A waiter went through and wiped the tables off. He waved his hand up and the chairs stacked up on the table. _"Closing time for the Leaky Cauldron. It must be nine o'clock."_ I thought to myself. I had been here before, so I knew where the office was. I turned to the left and went up some stairs. I turned to the right and went down the hall. My wrist started itching.

"Cut it out Spyro! That tickles!" I whispered. The hall was dimly lit with torches. I heard a little squeak of a laugh. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes. _"Last door on the left."_ I thought. I looked towards the door and saw it open. A disproportioned man who looked a lot like Igor from "_Young Frankenstein_" stepped out of the door and he went down the hall. That was when I realized it was Tom, the owner of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah! Ms. Draconis! Welcome back!" he said with a smile.

"Hello Tom. Thank you. The Minister wishes to see me and then I shall be up to my room." I said.

"Do you need help finding it? I can help you after I show this lad to his room." He said. I glanced behind him and no one was there. "_He must be waiting._" I thought.

"No thanks Tom. I remember where all the rooms are. Good Night." I said with a smile and a nod.

"Very well. Good night." He went on his way and so did I. Spyro tickled me again and I scratched my wrist.

"Quit it Spyro! I can't be laughing in front of the Minist-" Suddenly I heard the distressed chirp of an owl. I looked up and rammed straight into a boy who was holding an owl. I almost squished the snowy owl and the boy almost hit the wall. I quickly brushed my hot pink hair out of the way… Wait… Pink? Damn.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?" I asked. The boy looked at me. His owl lightly nipped at his hand. He shook his head and then looked at me again.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asked with an amazing English accent.

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." I said. I felt my cheeks turn pink, and my hair probably looked like a radioactive pink Pigmy Puff.

"Oh its all right. This is a weird opening anyway. I'm sure loads of people have run into each other." He said with a laugh in his voice. I laughed back. "I like your hair by the way." He said… sort of awkwardly. It was cute. I laughed again.

"Thanks." I said. I finally turned my attention to his owl. It was beautiful. It had big yellow eyes and snow white feathers. The tips of the feathers were dotted black.

"Oh wow. Your owl is beautiful." The boy looked at his owl.

"Oh, thank you. This is Hedwig." He said. The owl looked at me.

"Can I?..."

"Oh yeah! She won't nip at people, usually." He said with a laugh. I stroked the bird and she moved into my touch. Her feathers were soft and beautiful. She closed her eyes in content. "Wow, Hedwig is never usually like this with people. This is a good sign. She likes you." He said looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Well she is a beauty." I said. I looked back at the boy, and I mean actually looked at him, like… Taking in his image. He was about my age. He had round frame glasses on and messy black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. It all fit him. Even the glasses looked good on him. He wore blue jeans and a blue shirt and a blue and white-striped jacket. There was a silence and we just smiled at each other, then his mouth opened a bit. His eyes seemed to wonder around my face.

"What is it?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Your hair streaks are changing colors!" he said surprised. I laughed.

"Oh that! Yeah, it always does that." I said.

"It was hot pink and then it went to purple and now its back to pink. What does that mean?" he asked curiously, this time looking back into my eyes.

"Oh… Well…" I let a nervous laugh slip out. "Promise not to laugh?" I asked real quick. He smiled.

"Promise."

"Ok. Well, when my hair is purple that means I'm normal or happy. When its hot pink… It means I'm embarrassed or my shy side is showing." I said…shyly. He grinned.

"I see."

"Hey! You promised no laughing." I said with a fake pout. His smile widened.

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm just smiling. I think it's cute." He said. I smiled and laughed a bit. "Um… sorry… That wasn't supposed to come out…" he said nervously. I gave him a warm smile.

"No harm done."

"Its purple now."

"Then I'm happy and back to normal." we smiled at each other… Oh crap I almost forgot! "Oh! I'm here to see the Minister of Magic. Is he in there?" I asked quickly. I had almost lost track of my thinking.

"_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. This dude is cute enough for you to loose track of your thoughts? Oh boy, here we go."_ Said a voice in my head. Of course it was Spyro. I nonchalantly scratched at my wrist and gave it a quick pinch. "_Hey! Easy!_" said Spyro in my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. He's in there. Did you blow up your aunt too?" he said with a smirk. I looked at him and then laughed.

"Uh… No… Not that I know of! That sounds like a great story!" I said laughing. He smiled and laughed with me.

"I could tell you if you want to here it." He said.

"Um, well I have to speak with the Minister…" I said.

"Oh… Yeah… Ok, never mind…" he stammered a bit. He moved around and walked past me. "_What are you doing Joss? Get him!_" screamed my thoughts, or maybe it was Spyro. I was too flustered to tell. I turned to him.

"Hey!" I said. He stopped and turned around. He smiled.

"I have a room here. It's up the stairs and to the left. Number 11. Come by tomorrow morning and I'll tell you!" he said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Ok! See ya later." I said.

"Oh and by the way!" said the boy. I turned and looked at him again. "The Minister is in a good mood, so don't worry about him." he gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He said. Then I turned and walked into the office.

"_He was…_" started Spyro.

"_Here it comes, the dorky insult._" I thought.

"…_Kinda cool! We should go visit him and learn more about him._" said Spyro. I was surprised but relieved. It was my first night here and I had already made a somewhat friend. "_I hope he goes to Hogwarts. And I hope he's in the same year._" Said Spyro.

"_So do I._" I thought back to him.

"Ah! Here you are! Josslynn Asher Draconis! Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." Said an old man in black, formal robes. It was Definitely Cornelius Fudge. He had thin blonde hair and a wrinkled face with dimples. He seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Good evening sir. Thank you for welcoming me, although I have been here before." I said nicely. He looked up from his writing desk and smiled at me. He came over and looked at me.

"Oh no need to be nervous or embarrassed dear. You have nothing to worry about. I'm just here to…Sort of welcome you." He said with a smile. Great, he knows what my hair colors mean. "_They must be pink and green right now."_

"Thank you sir." I said quietly.

"Now, I understand you are going to be going to Hogwarts this year? Professor Dumbledore made quite the argument about you, and he is right! This will be an exciting adventure for you and it is time that you went to a proper school. You will be in with the third years. Any questions?" he said.

"Only where my room is and what estimated time should Spyro and I get up and ready to go?" I said with a smile.

"Ah! Room! Up the stairs, third door down the hall on your left. Your books and robes have already been brought to your room. Also, you should probably be up and about around eight thirty. The train leaves precisely at eleven. And, also, may I see Spyro? I just want to look at him and get a good estimation of what I'm dealing with."

"Oh, yes sir." I rolled my right sleeve up and showed Fudge the tattoo.

"Ah! I see you have learned a sufficient hiding spell? Very good. You may bring him out now." Said Fudge happily. I drew my wand again and pointed it at my wrist.

"_Enuntiare._" Spyro sparked up from the tattoo and landed on my shoulder.

"Hello Minister Fudge. I'm Spyro. I'm Joss' _Soul Bearer_."

"Hello Spyro, my lad! My, my! Well this is fascinating! I know about the magic of _Soul_ _Bearer's_ but I have never seen an example of it! And such a fine example at that! Glad to finally meet you both. I have heard a great deal. Very well Josslynn. I see that you have things under control. You may go to your room and get some rest now."

"Thank you sir." I said with a smile. I pointed my wand at Spyro again.

"_Tegere Manifesto._" Spyro sparked back onto my wrist. "_I do believe we are getting a good hang of this._" I thought to Spyro. I felt him nod in approval.

"Oh and Josslynn." Said Fudge.

"Yes sir?"

"I think it would be best if you didn't wander about." He said. I nodded. Fudge smiled one last time then went back to his desk. I turned around and left the office. I walked up the stairs, three doors down and went into my room. The fireplace was roaring and candles were lit. The books were neatly stacked up on the dresser and my robes were folded neatly beside them. Spyro was itching to get off my wrist and asleep in the bed. "_Hmm. I should be able to do this without my wand._" I thought. I placed my hand on my wrist.

"_Enuntiare._" Spyro sparked off of my wrist and landed in the middle of the bed. "I knew it. That's a lot easier than having to drag Black Phoenix out all the time. Now, time for sleep." Spyro nodded and pulled the covers back on his side of the bed. He yawned and disappeared in the covers. I laughed and took my pack off my back and put it on the dresser beside my other stuff.

I locked the door and took my jacket off and hung it on the chair and took my gloves off and put them on the nightstand. I threw my converse off beside the bed and slunk under the covers. They were clean and warm. I pulled my wand out of my pocket. I ran my fingers along Black Phoenix. A thought popped into my head…

"_Hey, Phoenix… Can I call you that? Your gonna have a lot of nicknames."_

"_Of Course Joss. Call me whatever suits you."_

"_Its probably gonna differ between Black Phoenix, Shadow, or just Phoenix. But anyways can you stand guard for the night? I've never spent the night here in the Leaky Cauldron and I-_"

"_Say no more, Joss. I understand. That is my job. I am here to protect you and Spyro. I am your wand and I am your Phoenix and your Guardian. I shall stay on guard tonight._" He said in my head.

"_Thanks. I just don't want you to waste your energy or something._" I thought back to him.

"_Of course not, Joss. My energy will never deplete. You just get a good night sleep. If anything comes, they won't know what hit them._" he said. I smiled. The wand vibrated and felt warm and then shot out of my hand and in the blink of an eye, was Black Phoenix. He smiled at me before flying and perching on the back of the chair by the window. Spyro curled up beside me and went to sleep fast. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep as well.

_Please feedback! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Strange Girl

_Hey everyone! Thanks to the help of my new friend __**Escapadia**__ I've decided to do the different POV's and put in Harry's thoughts every once in a while. So far its coming along great for me and I hope you guys are liking it too. This chapter will be in Harry's pov and for those of you who don't read A/N's then I'll put it in after the Chapter title. Enjoy!_

_~Dora~_

_**Chapter 4~ The Strange Girl**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I silently followed Tom back to my room, but I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was beautiful. She looked about my age too. "_Hmm… Long blonde hair with purple streaks that change color… That description seems familiar… I wonder if that was Hermione's… No, it couldn't have been…I don't think…_"

"Here is your room Mr. Potter." Said Tom.

"Thank you." I said. He turned to go.

"Goodnight." He said over his shoulder. I walked in to my room. Hedwig flew off my arm and perched on the back of the chair near the window. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I saw that my trunk was already up here. I took my shoes off and laid my wand and glasses on the nightstand.

"I'm going to find out who this girl is Hedwig. I hope she's the one everyone's been talking about. I hope she's the new student at Hogwarts." I said. I snuggled down underneath my covers and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The bed was shaking… "_What the?…_" I thought. Then I felt the whole room shake. My eyes shot open and I quickly slipped my glasses on. Hedwig was still perched on the back of the chair, and she looked content, but the room was still slightly shaking. I got up and looked out the window. This place is right next to the train tracks. Well, that explains a lot. The train left and went on down the tracks and it got quiet again. I figured I might as well just stay up since it looked to be slightly early in the morning.

Suddenly I heard something. It sounded like… a gurgling growling noise. I turned around and looked towards the sound. It was where my books were laid on the bench by the fireplace. There was one particular book set off from the rest of them. It was growling… The book was growling. I walked over to it and saw little tendrils hanging off the front and back cover. They moved around as it growled. "_The Monster Book of Monsters… Interesting title._" I thought. I reached down and took the brown belt off the book. It growled lightly again and four eyes popped up. It blinked a couple times and I picked it up. I looked at the front of it and then turned it to the side to see the pages, but I was met with two little sharp rows of teeth. The monster book looked at me and growled low. Its tendrils moved… Oh shi-

"Grararararararar!" it snapped at me and I struggled to keep it from biting my face off. It kept snapping at me and little shreds of paper were falling out. I dropped it and it kept snapping at me, only it shimmied towards me and was aiming for my feet now. I jumped up on the bed and it disappeared under it. I paused. I didn't here any more noise. I laid down on my belly and looked underneath the bed. I saw it, and it saw me…

"Grararararararar!" it started coming towards me again. I swung back up onto the bed before it could get to me. It stopped and paused. It looked left and then looked right and then turned and went back under the bed. I sat there, then an idea popped in. I grabbed one of my shoes and stood up on the bed. Another train came by and shook everything. Hedwig chirped a bit. I held the shoe over the side of the bed, then dropped it.

"Grararararararar!" it came back out and attacked my shoe. And that's when I jumped on it. I slammed down on it and it squeaked. I saw its tongue sticking out of its mouth. I grabbed the belt and tied the monster book back up. I pulled my jacket on and put my shoes back on. I opened the door to go down stairs, but then I saw the oddest thing. A cat, a very familiar orange cat, was chasing a very familiar brown rat. I followed them down the hall, then I heard it.

"I'm warning you Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozying!" yelled Ron. I started descending the stairs to go to them.

"It's a cat, Ronald, what do you expect? It's in his nature!" said Hermione.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"That's rich, coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush!" she yelled back. "_Way to take a stand, Hermione. She really needs to work on her comebacks._" I thought. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and leaned on the rails, just watching with a smirk on my face.

"That's right Crookshanks, you just ignore the mean little boy." Hermione said to her cat. Then Ron looked at me.

"Harry!" he said with a smile. Hermione turned around.

"Harry!" she said. We all sat down at the table and Ron showed me a newspaper clipping of their trip to Egypt.

"Egypt! What's it like?" I asked excitedly.

"Brilliant! Loads of old stuff like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself!" said Ron. He smiled at his rat.

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, along with the dung beetle." Bit back Ron. I laughed.

"Not flashing that clipping about again, are you Ron?" said Fred. Him and his brother George came around behind us and snatched the clipping up.

"I haven't shown anyone!" said Ron.

"Oh no! Not a soul! Unless you count Tom." Said George.

"And the Day Maid." Said Fred.

"And the Night maid." Said George.

"The cook." Said Fred. I couldn't stop smiling.

"That bloke who came and fixed the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium!" they finished and sat down across from us.

"Harry!" came a high-pitched voice. I looked up to see,

"Mrs. Weasley!" I said. I stood up. She patted my check.

"Good to see you dear." She said.

"Good to see you too." I said.

"Now, you have every thing you need?"

"Yep!"

"All of your books?"

"Yeah its all up stairs."

"And all of your clothes?"

"Yeah its all there." I reassured. She patted my cheek and smiled.

"Good boy." She said. She went round the table and I saw Mr. Weasley.

"Harry Potter." He said. I shook his hand.

"Mr. Weasley." He smiled at me.

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse me." he said with a smile. He moved out of the way and I saw Hermione and Ron at it again, then I remembered what I was going to do. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to you about something. Hermione, your gonna want to hear this too." They came closer to me.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing's wrong, I just… Saw someone last night. Here, in the tavern. It was a girl." I started off. Ron smiled.

"Uh-oh. Harry's got a crush!" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, the main reason I'm telling you this is what if it was the girl you've been writing to, Hermione. What if its Josslynn?" Hermione looked at me.

"Well, what did she look like?" she asked.

"Slightly shorter than me. Long, blonde hair with purple streaks that changed color with her emotions…"

"What color were her eyes? And did she have a small Dragon with her?" I gave her a confused look.

"What? No… She didn't have a Dragon with her. But her eyes… I don't remember what color eyes she had." I said. Suddenly I was regretting not knowing.

"I don't know if it's her or not. It sure sounds like her." Said Hermione.

"Well you know there's a big rumor going around about a rogue, teenage witch that's coming to Hogwarts. Said that she was raised by Dragon's in the Ancient Dragon Realms!" said Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald, do you believe everything you hear?" said Hermione.

"No! Only the good juicy stuff!" he said.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you Hermione." I said.

"She would have wrote me and told me she was coming. The description and the rumor does sound like her though. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

_Yeah I know it's short but I'm posting the next chapter anyway so no worries. :)_

_~Dora~_


	5. Chapter 5 Gringotts & the Draconis Vault

_Hey! Back with more! Enjoy! :D Oh its in Joss' pov again too._

_~Dora~_

_**Chapter 5- Gringotts and the Draconis Vault**_

_**Josslynn's POV**_

"_Joss._" Said a voice in my head. A dream maybe? Nah…goin…sleep… "_Josslynn?…_" it said again. I rolled over. I heard the voice sigh. Ha! I win! Now I can sleep more… "_Spyro, can you wake her up? Gently if you please._" It said again.

"Meh…shhh, Black Phoenix…" I mumbled. I felt something climb on my leg and make its way up my body. I knew it was Spyro. He sat on my shoulder.

"Josslynn! We've missed the train!" he practically yelled in my ear. I felt my hair turn green and my eyes shot open.

"Shit!" I yelled as I flung up. The force of my jump sent Spyro flying into the air. He fell into Black Phoenix and they rolled in the air in a purple and black mess. Then it all came crashing down in the middle of my bed. I sat there and stared at them. Spyro had a black, shadowy feather on his head and Spyro's tail was resting on Black Phoenix's head. Spyro was sitting on him. Black Phoenix looked up at him and Spyro looked down and smiled.

"That was not gently." Said Phoenix.

"HA! Hahahahahaha!" I burst out laughing and clutched my stomach and fell back onto my pillow. I felt some shuffling around and sat back up to catch my breath and look at them. They sat side by side again. "Man! What a _GREAT_ way to wake up in the morning! That was absolutely _perfect_!" I said with a huge smile. Black Phoenix and Spyro looked at each other, then they started laughing too. We were all laughing.

"That was fun!" said Phoenix.

"Yeah! Lets do that again!" said Spyro.

"Have I told you guys that I love you and that you both are my best friends?" I asked smiling.

"Not in a while." Said Spyro smirking. Phoenix smirked too.

"Alright then… I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I said as I lunged for them. I took Spyro under one arm and Phoenix under the other in a great big group hug. They hugged my back and I let them go. I got up and peeked out of the curtains. The sun was shining and there were a few clouds in the sky, but it was a beautiful day nonetheless. I turned back to my two companions. Phoenix was sitting back at his place on the back of my chair and Spyro was lying on the bed with his arms swinging off. "So what time is it? Anybody know?" I asked them both.

"Exactly eight thirty." Said Phoenix. I nodded.

"Cool. So the train leaves at eleven. Good, that gives me time to go to Gringotts and get some money. I'm flat broke… Well, not completely broke. I still have that two hundred dollars of American money from my aunt, but that won't be any good. I'll just keep it in my 'bank pocket' in my pack." I said. I went over to my pack and opened it up. "Ah, what to wear today? Led Zeppelin shirt? Rush shirt? Aerosmith?… Damn I can never decide. Opinions guys?" I looked from Black Phoenix to Spyro.

"Hmm… Well it is September so maybe another short-sleeve and your Dragon Hide jacket?" offered Spyro.

"Ok, good point… Hm… _Accio_ white v-neck shirt!" I said. A v-neck came flying up from my pack and I caught it. "_Accio_ ripped flare blue jeans!" a pair of my comfy flairs flew up and I caught them too. "Sweet! Time to change." I said. I went behind the changing screen in the room and quickly shed my clothes that I wore as pj's last night. I checked to see if I still had my twisted earrings in. They were safe and sound. I looked down and saw that my Dragon Rune necklace was still on too. I smiled and nodded to myself. I then put on my ripped blue jeans and my white v-neck. I had one rip on my thigh just above my left knee and the other rip was on my right knee. The rip on my thigh looked like a claw had ripped though it. I came out.

"Hey! I remember those jeans!" said Spyro. I smirked.

"Yeah! The ones you ripped when me and you got into a grapple match and Sparx acted like our referee. That was fun. Nestor had to go and break us up!" I said. I stuck my tongue out playfully. I sat on the bed and put my black converse on and tied them tight, then I picked up my dirty clothes and took them back over to my pack. "Hey Phoenix, if I fall in can you and Spyro _Accio_ me back up? I need to find a big pouch for my dirty clothes.

"Alright. I'll be here." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I opened my pack wide and stuck my whole torso down into it. I found a giant pouch and stuffed my clothes in there. I came back up.

"Well that went well!" said Phoenix. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh! Phoenix, I need to borrow you in wand form real quick. I want to straighten my hair." He nodded and shadow swirled around him. I opened my hand and my wand flew into it. "_Accio_ hair brush." My brush flew up and I caught it. I ran a brush through my purple and blonde hair. "Alright, now, _straighten_!" I said as I flicked and waved my wand around my head. My hair straightened out and got a few inches longer than when it was wavy. I put my brush back up and I let Phoenix reform into himself again. I then turned my attention to my robes and books.

"Hey Spyro come here. Lets look at the books and get an idea of what we're dealing with." I said over my shoulder. I heard some wings flap and then Spyro was perched on my right shoulder. I picked the first book up. It was a brown leather bound book and it was bran-spankin-new. It had silver cursive words on it and a silver crystal ball with smoke swirling around in it.

"_Unfogging the Future_ _by Cassandra Vablatsky._" Read Spyro out loud.

"Hmm… Sounds like divination." I said.

"Oh, that should be interesting. Look, I think there's another one for divination too." said Phoenix. I placed _Unfogging the Future_ to the side and picked up the second book.

"_Signs and Omens the Fortunate to the Unfortunate_ _by Brandon Calgona_. Ooh! That sounds interesting!" I said. **(A/N~ Not a real spell book. Just made up by me.)**

"I hope its not hard." Said Spyro. I nodded.

"Alright! On to the next." I picked up the next book. This one was black leather bound and had swirl images around it and sparkles. "_Intermediate Transfiguration_. Nice." I said with an approving nod. Spyro let out a chuckle.

"Remember that time me and you tried to transform a sheep into a ball?" he said still laughing. I fell out laughing too.

"Yeah and it winded up just becoming fluffy and rounded and the sheep's feet, legs and head all disappeared! That was great." I said.

"That sounded unsuccessful." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah. I was only eight at the time though, plus we changed him back so he didn't get hurt." I said.

"Ah, no worries. I'm sure you'll do fine Joss." Said Phoenix with a reassuring smile. I nodded.

"I sure hope so!"

"Come on! On to the next!" said Spyro. I placed the book in my pack this time and took the other two books and placed them in my pack. A shelf just helpfully appeared and I placed them there. I looked back at the rest of the books. Four left.

"Hey Phoenix what time is it."

"Nine o'clock." He said.

"Good. Still have time." I picked up the next book. "Ah! Here we are! My favorite! _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three._ I cannot wait for this class! Spells are my favorite and so is Charms Class. Oh! And Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those were my three favorites that Nestor taught me." I said. I placed that book on the shelf in my pack too. Suddenly, I heard a soft sound. It sounded like… "Is there an iguana in here? Or any other form of lizard?" I said to them. Phoenix looked around and then flew around the room and looked under and behind everything.

"No. Not that I can see. Why-"

"Shhh! Wait. There it is again." We all waited in silence and the gurgling growling sound came back. "What is that?" I said quietly. Suddenly I felt Spyro prick at me with his claws. He was holding on for dear life.

"Ow! Easy Spyro! You're cutting into some skin there. What's wrong?" I said. His brown eyes were huge and he was looking at the books.

"L-l-look at the n-n-next b-book!" he stuttered nervously. Oh shit… Something is wrong if Spyro is scared. I slowly looked down and…

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed. I jumped back about five feet. The next book looked like the rectangular version of a big ass wolf spider! I am scared to death of giant spiders. I can handle little ones, even hand sized ones, but if the thing is the size of a _boo_k or worse, the size of _Spyro _or _bigger_, then I'm freaked out. It had little fuzzy tentacle tendrils on the ends of the cover and the back cover. It was grey and hairy. It made another gurgly noise and its fuzzy tendrils moved. I slowly walked up to it. I glanced at Phoenix and his feathers were ruffled and his black plumes were ruffled as well. He looked at me with his purple eyes.

"Be careful." He cautioned. I stretched my hand out and it made a bigger noise and I drew back. Phoenix flapped his wings a couple times. Man this was intense! Spyro was still pricking at me. I heard him mumble nervously.

"Careful, careful, careful, CAREFUL!"

"It's kinda hard to concentrate on _being_ careful when someone is annoyingly _saying_ it!"

"Ok. Sorry… Just be careful…" he said one last time, his eyes still fixed on the book. I looked back at the book. It had a brown belt buckle wrapped around it. Now, the question was, why was it wrapped up in the first place… I placed my hand on it and it just gurgled again. It didn't lunge at me… and I let a breath of relief out. It had letters on the cover of it.

"_The Monster Book of Monsters_… Interesting title… It fits, considering this thing is a little creepy." I said. I slowly unbuckled the brown buckle and took it off. We all waited in suspense. The monster book opened its eyes.

"Holy crap it has four eyes!" said Spyro.

"Well, his creepy points just went up." I said. I picked the book up and looked at it. It just kept gurgling and growling. I looked at all four sides of it, until I came to the side with the page leaves on it. I held it by its spine and looked at the unopened book.

"This thing has teeth right where you're supposed to open the pages!" I said surprised. The thing growled softly and looked at me…. Oh shi-

"GRARARARARARARAR!"

"AHHH! Kill it! KILL IT!" screamed Spyro. The book was snapping at me and trying to bite my hand off. Phoenix started flapping his wings and Spyro launched off of my shoulder trying to get away. It snapped and snapped at my face.

"Ahh!" I dropped it and there was a short pause…

"GRARARARARARARAR!" it started snapping again, but this time it was coming for my feet. With each snap it took, it shimmied closer to my feet. I jumped back and fell onto the bed, and I heard the thing scoot up under the bed. His 'grars' got muffled and soon stopped. Black Phoenix stopped flapping his feathers and Spyro was wrapped around the bedpost.

"Is it gone?" he said with a nervous tone.

"No. Its under the bed." I whispered. I looked at Black Phoenix who was still perched on the chair. He was close to the brown belt.

"Phoenix!" I whispered. He looked at me.

"Get the brown belt! I have an idea!" I whispered again. He nodded and jumped on the table and grabbed the belt with his talons, then flew over to me. I caught the belt as he dropped it and he landed beside me. I crawled to the end of my bed and hesitated. I took a deep breath and then hung my head over the side and looked under the bed. There it was, all the way against the wall. It looked at me and softly growled. Its tendrils wiggled and then…

"GRARARARARARARAR!" it started coming for my head. I shot back up and sat on the edge. I looked down at it. It looked left then looked right. It growled softly and shimmied back under the bed. I looked up at Spyro who was still wrapped around the bedpost.

"Spyro!" I said. He looked at me.

"What?"

"I need you to be a distraction!"

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down or its gonna move somewhere else!" I whispered franticly. Spyro nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you better catch it before it catches me or I'll torch it!" he said. I nodded.

"Ok. Got it. Now. I want you to stand right in front of the foot of the bed. When it's about to come out I want you to scream 'NOW'. When you scream I'm gonna jump on its head and wrap the belt back around it. Any questions?" I asked.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Phoenix. I looked at him.

"Be ready to become a wand if I need you." I said with a nervous laugh. He nodded.

"Got it." He said. Shadow swirled around him, giving him a wraith-like appearance. He looked really cool. I looked back at Spyro and gave him a slight nod. He flew off of the bedpost and hovered in the air. I stood up on the bed and positioned myself on the edge so I could jump straight down. I held the belt tightly in my right hand. I looked at Spyro.

"Do it." I said. He then dropped on the ground.

"Hey fuzz ball! Here I am! Come and get me!" said Spyro tauntingly. He stuck his tongue out. The tip of Spyro's tail was swinging left and right, a sign that he was enjoying this and was ready for anything. I heard a muffled sound, then I heard it shimmy out…

"Grararararararar!"

"NOW!" Screamed Spyro. I jumped down and landed on the monster book. It made a squeaky gurgly sound and didn't try to move at all. I saw a little pink tongue sticking out.

"Yes!" I said. I quickly grabbed the dazed book and strapped the belt around him. "He's secure now." I said. I picked it up and placed it on the shelf in my pack. I slumped down in the chair. "Phew! That was fun." I breathed.

"That thing is so weird! I've never seen anything like it!" said Spyro. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now you and I have faced giant, oversized Nargles and weird magic, evil goblins, insane sorceresses and whatever else tried to penetrate our portals every now and then. You've even face Gnorcs! _By yourself_ I might add. So why are you so upset about this book?"

"I don't know! It's just…weird! Don't judge me!" said Spyro playfully. He stuck his tongue out at me. I got up.

"Alright, well now that that's over with, I need to grab some breakfast. Then go to Gringotts and grab some money. Then off to the train we go. What time is it Black Phoenix?" I asked.

"Nine thirty." He said.

"Alright good. I have another thirty minutes before I have to head for the train station. I gotta make sure I have everything… AH! Robes!" I remembered. I quickly placed my school robes in my pack. I went through my mind of everything I had taken out the night before and this morning… I patted my pockets. "Ok, MP3 player is still in my pocket. Good! I have everything!" I said. I grabbed my Dragon Hide jacket and put it on and rolled my sleeves up, considering it was September and still comfy outside, then I put my fingerless Dragon Hide gloves on. "All right guys its time to go! Black Phoenix!" I called. I opened my hand and caught my wand. I turned to Spyro. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready! Lets go!" he said. I smiled.

"_Tegere Manifesto_!" I said clearly and Spyro sparked onto my right wrist. I pocketed my wand and headed out of my room. I walked down the hall and then I face palmed… "I forgot about the guy in room eleven! Damn it." I cursed. I followed the hall down and spotted the door. It was opened and the maid was cleaning it. "Excuse me, where's the person that was staying in here?" I asked. She looked up.

"Oh 'es gone dear, 'ee left outta 'ere about an 'our ago." She said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I turned back and went down the stairs. There were a few remains of breakfast laid out on the table in the center of the tavern. People were bustling around and trying to get food and drinks. It was a little noisy too.

"Hello deary. What can I get you for breakfast this morning hmm?" said an old woman with shoulder length grey hair. She wore a brown skirt and sweater with a white apron.

"Oh. Nothing ma'am. Just an apple will do. I'm in a hurry." I said with a smile.

"Alright then here you are." She tossed an apple to me. It was shiny and smelled good.

"Ooh this is even better! It's a grapple! Thank you ma'am!" I said. She smiled and nodded. I walked out of the back door of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. I hungrily munched on my apple and looked around. The place was packed as usual. I always loved going to Diagon Alley though. It has a store for anything and everything a witch or wizard needs… Hmm… That sounded good… Whoever founded Diagon Alley should pay me for that.

Anyways I made my way through the crowd. I saw a group of kids with their faces pressed in on the front display glass at _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ Curiosity got the best of me and I made my way over to the shop. I had to sort of stand on my tiptoes but I saw what they were all marveling over.

"It's the Firebolt!" said a boy.

"It's the fastest broomstick in the world!" said another.

"_Pshh… Yeah that's what they said about the Nimbus 2000 but apparently that's old news now_." I thought to myself. I bit a chunk out of my grapple.

"I heard the Irish International Side's Quidditch team put in an order for seven of them. Could you imagine how many Galleons that's worth?" said a girl.

"_Hmm… I wonder if I could get Dragonbolt appraised. Just for the hell of it. To see if it's worth more than the Firebolt…_" I thought.

"It's known to go 150 miles per hour in ten seconds!" said another kid. I whistled out loud. All the kids looked at me.

"That's an awesome broom. I wonder if it has a charm and curse barrier around it… Mine does." The kids still stared at me. I nipped at what was left of my grapple. Not much, considering I was hungry. I had about one giant bite left on it.

"And who are you?" said a girl with short blonde hair… I thought about it for a minute, then a plan hatched.

"I'm an appraiser. I go around looking at quality brooms and seeing how good they actually are, rather than looking at their face value." I explained. The kids glanced at each other.

"Well, how does the Firebolt look?" asked a boy.

"Its looks are fine and perfect and all. It is a magnificent broom alright, but is it fast?"

"Yes. It says so right here on the plaque. '150 miles per hour in ten seconds. Fastest broom in the world'." Said the blonde girl again.

"Hmm… I wouldn't be so sure of that. You never know. Some one at this very moment could be making a faster broom, or _hiding_ it from the rest of the world." I said with a sly smile. I took the last big bite of my grapple and threw the core away in a near-by trashcan. I winked at the group of kids and then disappeared back into the crowd.

"_I think you just gave them some food for thought._" Spyro thought to me.

"_Hey, I have something no one else has. I reserve the right to have bragging rights._" I answered back. I looked ahead of everybody and saw Gringotts in the middle up ahead. It looked like it was leaning slightly to one side. I made my way through the crowd towards Gringotts. I passed by _Slugg & Jiggers Apothecary_. "Now do I need any potions supplies?…" I said quietly.

"_No. Remember Dumbledore and Nestor filled you up before you left._" Said Spyro.

"_Oh yeah. Alright then, if nothing else, on to Gringotts!_" I headed out again, making my way towards the giant building. I walked up the stone steps and opened the bronze doors. Then I passed through the silver doors and stepped inside on the polished marble floor. It still manages to shock me on how many freakin goblins occupy that place. I mean there were goblins everywhere! I slowly and cautiously walked on down the way.

Goblins were in desks stamping things. Goblins were in corners talking and swapping documents. The ones that passed me by gave me weird looks. Some of these goblins even scared me a bit, but I was only looking for one. The one my parents trusted to guard the family vault. I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere. "_Great. That means I'm gonna have to ask one of them… Well here I go._"

"Excuse me sir." I said in a clear tone to a goblin that walked past me. He stopped and looked at me with those huge, black orbs that they call eyes. It scared me a bit…

"Yes?" he said in a bit of an impatient and annoyed tone. And a bit of a high pitched tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where the goblin named Griphook is at? I need to speak with him." I said. He walked up a little bit and pointed to a hallway.

"Down this hall. Last door on your right is his office." He said.

" 'Preciate it." I said to him as I hurried down the hall. I stopped at the last door and knocked.

"Come in!" said another high pitch voice, but this voice was familiar. I opened the door and stepped in to be greeted with another goblin, but this goblin was all too familiar. "Ah, young Draconis."

"Hello Griphook. Slow day at Gringotts? Usually your up front." I said to him. Trying to be as nice as humanly possible… Well as possible as _I_ could be at least.

"Yes, it is a slow day. But I'm not always up front. Your not in here everyday so you don't know my mannerisms." He bit back. Damn goblins and their damn attitudes. Even though my parents put him in charge of our vault, I still didn't trust him. I only trusted him with our money, because after all, goblins are greedy little things.

"Ok. Your right. I apologize. I'm just here to retrieve some money. This is my first year in Hogwarts and I know I'm going to need some." Griphook looked at me from over his small glasses. Those damn, creepy black orbs just studying me.

"I trust you have your key?" he said. I pulled it out of my pocket and set it on his desk.

"Yep. Give me a sufficient amount of money." I said. "Just enough for me to get by with and have a little extra on the side." I added. Griphook paused, just staring at me. I shifted nervously from foot to foot under his gaze. "What?" I finally asked... it was more like a slight yell…

"Your parents left you a very, _very_ generous amount of money and you ask for just enough to get by? Stupid girl! How much do you want?" he said quickly.

"Well damn Grip! I don't know how much I'm supposed to have! I've never been to Hogwarts before so I don't exactly know how much I'll need. As for taking small amounts I don't want to waste all of my parent's money. They didn't leave it behind for it to be spent on stupid _wants _rather than _needs_." I felt my hair turning red. His eyes roamed around my face. I sighed, trying to calm down. "Help me Griphook. _Please_. This is _why_ my parents entrusted _our_ vault to _you_. You know how to manage money better than the rest of the goblins here! Please just help me figure this out." I said pleadingly. I felt my hair turn light blue as I tried to stay calm. He looked at me and then sighed.

"Very well." He said quietly. "Take 30 Galleons and 20 Sickles and about 15 Knuts." He took the key and went over to the back wall in his office. He waved his hand over it and the tiles on the wall pushed in and revealed a keyhole. He put the key in and turned it. The tiles on the wall, then, opened back. I walked in and was met with a mountain of money. I pocketed the 20 Sickles, but put the Galleons and Knuts in an outer front pocket of my pack. I pulled out my wand and set a protective charm on my pocket, so the money wouldn't fall out or get stolen. I turned around and closed the vault doors and pocketed my wand again. I looked back at Griphook.

"Thanks Grip. I'm off to catch my train. Wish me luck at Hogwarts." I said, as my hair turned back to purple. I headed for the door and walked out, but as I left I heard his high-pitched voice.

"Good luck, young Draconis."

I walked back out into Diagon Alley and into the mess of the crowd, which I noticed most were moving in one direction.

"_Black Phoenix, what time is it?_" I thought.

"_Ten Thirty._" He answered.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud, which earned me some looks from people walking past me. I shrugged them off. "_It takes exactly thirty minutes to get to the train station. If we want to get there before it leaves then we need to leave now!_" I thought back.

"_Well what are we standing around for? Lets go!_" chimed in Spyro.

"_Ok, ok! It's a good thing this pack is light, that way I can run if need be._" I thought back. I started following the crowd that was headed towards King's Cross train station.

_Tada! Excuse my mistakes. I had to make this a quick posting due to the fact my mom wants me in the living room for "Family Time" -.- anyways sorry if any appear! Hope you enjoyed it! :D_

_~Dora!~_


	6. Chapter 6 Hogwarts Express and a Reunion

_Wuz up guys? Back with the next installment! :D If there are any mistakes I apologize. I was kinda fast in posting this. Enjoy!_

_~Dora~_

_**Chapter 6 ~ Hogwarts Express and an Interesting Reunion**_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Look out!"

"Careful!"

"Sorry! I'm late for my train! If you'd move out of the bloody way when you see me coming then maybe I wouldn't _have_ to run into you!" I bit back over my shoulder as I ran through the crowded train station. I felt my hair turn red. I heard one of the people say something else, but I was in too much of a rush to get into an argument right now.

"_Sodding Git._" I thought. "_Damn, Damn, Damn! Time Phoenix?_"

"_Ten forty five!_" he said uneasily.

"_Shit! I need to find platform 9 3/4 now!_"

"_Relax Joss. We still have about fifteen minutes. We can make it!_" said Spyro.

"_I hope your right buddy!_" I said. I felt my hair turning lime green as my nervous state escalated. I bolted down the escalator to the train platforms. _6, 7, 8._ "_Almost there!_" I thought. I picked up my pace a little bit more. _9, 10._ "_This is it!_" I thought to Spyro and Phoenix. I stood in front of platforms 9 and 10. I took a deep breath and stared at the wall.

"_Now, remember what Dad told us._" Said Spyro. "_Run straight at the wall. No hesitation and no fear!_" I nodded and took a deep breath… Then ran for the wall! I braced myself to hit the brick wall, but instead it disappeared right before I hit it. I came out on the other side and opened my eyes.

"_There it is!_" thought Spyro. I was staring at a huge black and red locomotive. It had smoke and steam coming out of it. The words _Hogwarts Express_ were painted in gold above the giant headlight. The Hogwarts crest was above the words too. It was a big train, but I couldn't stay to observe. I ran down the platform, trying my best to dodge the witches and wizards and the little kids and teenagers. I was weaving in out between people. I accidentally ran into a short, red headed woman.

"Sorry Ms.! I'm trying to get on the train." I said.

"Its quite alright dear. Keep going, there will be a conductor waiting to help you onto the train." She said with a forgiving smile. She turned around and hurried off.

"Thank you!" I called after her. I turned around, _bump._

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said. I looked up and saw two tall and very identical boys. They had flaming red hair much like the woman I just saw. They were also kind of good looking. I felt my hair turn hot pink.

"Oh its alright sweetheart." Said the one on the left.

"You seem like you were in a hurry." Said the one on the right.

"You have no idea." I said with a smile. They smiled and nodded.

"I'm Fred by the way." Said the one on my right.

"And I'm George." Said the one on the left.

"And we're the Weasley twins." They said in unison. I smiled and nodded. I felt my hair turning purple as I relaxed around these guys. They seemed charming and funny.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" said George. They were both still beaming at me.

"Oh I'm Josslynn. Josslynn Draconis. Nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you guys." Their eyes widened.

"You're the Dragon girl everyone's been talking about!" said Fred.

"And how did you know who we were? I didn't know our reputation was that good!" said George.

"Oh well Hermione told me about you guys. She's been my pen pal in the Dragon Realms for two years now. She was wrong about you too. You guys aren't slightly annoying at all. Your awesome!" I said with a smile. They both winked at me.

"Thanks sweetheart." They said in unison again. My hair turned pink.

"Nice hair by the way." Said George. My smile went wider and my hair went purple again.

"Thanks guys. Well, will I be seeing you around?" I asked.

"Of course!" they said in unison again. I laughed.

"I love that!"

"Josslynn." Said George.

"I think" said Fred.

"We'll be" said George.

"Getting along just fine." They both said in unison, _again_. I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Well, we should be getting on the train now." Said Fred.

"And so should you." Said George. I nodded.

"Alright then. Nice seeing you guys!" I said. Fred smiled and walked past me to get on the train and as George passed by me he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come see us in our compartment!" he said. I looked up at him and winked.

"Sure thing!" I said. He smiled and winked back and followed his brother.

"_I like them!_" said Spyro in my mind. I watched after them.

"_I do to._" I thought back.

"_Josslynn, you better hurry!_" said Phoenix.

"Oh yeah!" I started running up the platform again. I saw a conductor waving.

"All aboard! Last call for Hogwarts Express!" he yelled. I ran up to him and was breathing a little heavily. "Made it just in time my dear." He said with a smile. "Ticket!" he held out his hand. I panicked a bit… If my ticket was in my pack, this was going to be a problem.

"_How about you check your back left pocket first?_" Thought Spyro. I reached my hand in my pocket and felt the ticket. I smiled.

"_Nestor?_" I thought to Spyro.

"_Nestor._" He thought back. I smiled again and pulled it out and handed it to the conductor. He smiled back and tore off the ticket and handed me the stub. I stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Trunk?" said the conductor.

"Oh! No sir. I just have my shoulder pack." I said with a polite smile. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. "_Undetectable extension _charm. It helps a lot." I told him.

"Ah! Of course. Should have known. All right on you go then." He said. I stepped up the steps and walked into the train. He closed the door behind me and walked into the next train car. I turned my attention back to the front. I heard the whistle blow and felt the train give a slight jolt forward. The windows to the left of me were rolled down and I heard someone yelling.

"Ron! Roooon!" yelled a woman out side. I looked out with the some of the other kids and saw the same short, red headed woman I had accidentally ran into. She was carrying a rat and running towards one of the windows ahead of me. Her voice faded as the train whistle sounded again. I started to move forward and look for a compartment to get into.

"_I wonder if Hermione is in this train car…_" I thought. I looked in each compartment and they were full. I passed by a few kids. One was a short, red headed girl who looked a little like the woman and the twins. She gave me a friendly smile and I returned it with a quiet 'hey' and a smile. A somewhat tall, and shy guy was following behind her. He had blackish wavy hair and kept his eyes down cast some. He gave me a half smile but didn't directly meet my eyes. I kept walking and looking for an empty or at least half empty compartment but no luck. Just when I was about to give up, I heard a familiar voice.

"Its on his suit case Ronald." She said with a sigh. My heart jumped and I got excited. I hadn't seen Hermione in ages! Or, at least it felt like ages. I pinpointed where her voice had come from. "_Two compartments down._" I thought.

"Oh." said a boy's voice. The door to the compartment was opened and I stood in the doorway. I observed who all was in there. There was a man asleep in the right hand corner. He had his coat draped over his face and a bottle of vodka was sitting on the armrest. I saw a black haired boy. He was looking out of the window so I didn't get a good look at his face, but his jacket looked familiar. There was a red headed boy sitting beside Hermione. I guessed he was Ronald. He also favored the red headed girl, the twins and the woman.

"_Family I bet."_ Said Spyro. I stood in the door way and no one had noticed yet. They were all looking in the opposite direction. I smirked and prepared a smart mouthed icebreaker.

"Your best friend that you haven't seen in practically ages is standing right here in the doorway, yet you still look in the opposite direction." I said. Hermione and the two boys whipped their heads around. I looked at Hermione and smiled. Her eyes went wide with surprise. I put a hand over my heart. "Madam, you wound me in such a manner!" my smile widened and I laughed.

"JOSSLYNN!" Squealed Hermione. She sprung up about five feet in the air and wrapped her arms around me in a smothering hug.

"HERMIONE!" I squealed back and returned her smothering hug.

"What?… How did?… Oh my gosh I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you're actually here!" she squealed in my ear. She let go of me and looked at me.

"Surprise!" I said with my arms out. She smiled and laughed.

"This is perfect! I'm so happy to see you! Is this why you didn't write to me and give me an update? So it would be a surprise?" she asked.

"Yes! I thought it would be the perfect time." I said with a big smile. She returned the huge smile. I glanced behind her and saw the two guys looking at each other. They then looked back at us.

"Care to introduce us Hermione?" said the boy with the black hair and…glasses…

"Wait, You're the boy that I met last night!" I said as I stepped into the compartment. Hermione closed the door behind me. The boy stood up and looked at me in the eyes. He had a somewhat smile on his face.

"And you're the girl I met last night!" he said. But then his expression changed. "Why didn't you come and see me this morning?" he asked. I felt my hair turn pink. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I sort of got up late this morning. I was busy hurrying around and I remembered you, honest. I stopped by your room and everything, but the maid was cleaning it and she said you had left an hour before I woke up." I said with a half smile. "I promise I looked for you. I'm sorry I missed you." He smiled then.

"Its alright. No problem. Your going to be sitting with us right?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and felt my hair turn purple again. "Good! Then we'll have plenty of time to talk. Your welcome to join us." He said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I sat down between Hermione and the red headed guy. Hermione put Crookshanks' cage under the seat so we would have more room to sit. I looked at Hermione and she smirked at me.

"I take it you two know each other then?" she asked me.

"Well, not exactly…" I said. I eyed the black haired boy.

"Yeah. We didn't get around to telling each other's names. I was going to ask for your name when you saw me this morning." He said with a smile, then he looked at Hermione. "I told you it was her!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry. That is the first thing you ask a girl. You say hello and then ask her what her name is." Said Hermione with a smile… Wait… Harry?… as in Harry Potter?… My eyes widened.

"No Way! Your Harry Potter! Oh my gosh I didn't even realize it!" I said in complete amazement. I couldn't believe it. I had been talking to the boy who lived this whole time. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione." He said sarcastically. She smiled.

"Harry! You are like a legend. All of the Dragons know who you are and are so intrigued and amazed at how you survived! I'm intrigued too!" Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait… Did you say…Dragons?" said the red headed boy beside me.

"Josslynn, this is Ronald Weasley." Said Hermione. He gave me a half smile.

"Call me Ron."

"Ok, Ron. But yes, I did say Dragons. I live in the Ancient Dragon Realms." I smiled at him as his eyes widened.

"So its true then! You're the witch everyone's been talking about!" said Ron with his eyes growing even bigger. A smile formed on his face. "Wicked." He said. I laughed a bit and looked at Hermione.

"Yes. Rumors have been forming. Everyone wants to see the Rogue witch who lives in the Ancient Dragon Realms." She said. I smiled.

"I quite like the rumor actually. It sounds cool." Hermione's smile faded. I looked at her and then at Harry and Ron. The both had grave expressions. "What is it?" I asked.

"Some…of the rumors… Say that you ran away from your parents and went looking for the Dragons…" said Hermione. She sort of faded off. Her face turned into a grimace.

"They say that you went looking for the Dragons, so that you could learn dark and barbaric magic." Finished Harry. I looked over at him. His brilliant green eyes met mine.

"They say… They as in Delores Umbridge." I said.

"How did you know?" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore told me that she put up a fight with him. She was the hardest to convince of all the people. He eventually got around to Fudge and he agreed to let me go to Hogwarts." I said.

"You've met Dumbledore?" asked Harry with a surprised look. I smiled.

"Yes I have actually. He's very nice. Seems as if him and Nestor go way back."

"Who's Nestor?" asked Ron.

"Oh will the both of you calm down? You're bombarding her with too many questions." Said Hermione. I smiled and laughed.

"Well, we don't believe the bad rumors. Just to let you know." Said Ron. I smiled.

"Thanks guys!"

"Of course we wouldn't believe that! I've told Harry and Ron all about you. Well, at least what you look like." Said Hermione smiling.

"And that you're a good person." Added Harry. I looked at him and was met with those green eyes again. "You just don't seem like the type of person to go and do something like that. Well, not to me at least." Said Harry with a smile. I smiled back.

"And not to me either." Added Ron.

"And definitely not to me." said Hermione. This made me feel happy. I already had made friends and found my old friend as well. This was going to be an amazing little adventure. "But of course, I was going to leave the telling of your life story to you." Hermione said.

"Good point." I added with a nod.

"So, don't keep us in suspense! Let's here it!" said Ron.

"Don't push her Ronald! She just met you both!" said Hermione. I looked at her with a smile.

"Oh, come off it Hermione! I'm not some timid, fragile, paranoid creature. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Ron seems cool and fun to hang out with,"

"Just wait till you meet my brother's Fred and George." Added Ron with a smirk. My eyes widened and I smiled back.

"Fred and George are your brothers? Well of course they are! I should have seen it before!" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"You've met Fred and George?" I nodded.

"Yep! Right before I got on the train. They were awesome! Cute, funny, charming, nice. Not at all like you said in the letters Hermione. They aren't annoying in the least." A blush crept on her face and Ron stared at her. I just kind of laughed.

"Anyways," I glanced at Harry. "And well… Harry, we have a lot in common." I said looking at him. He cocked his head to the side.

"We do?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"Just wait. You'll hear it." Said Hermione.

"Plus he seems like a sweet, adventurous, caring person." I added. He smiled.

"Lets here it Josslynn. If your going to be hanging out with us, we would like to know more about you." Said Harry. I nodded.

"Alright. From the beginning…"


	7. Chapter 7 The Past

_Hello! Next chapter is here! Its kinda long but its explaining Joss' origins and stuff. Enjoy! Oh and Spyrofan777… YOU ROCK. :D_

_~Dora!~_

_**Chapter 7 ~ The Past**_

"My name is Josslynn Asher Draconis, and I'll start with my parents to begin with. Oh, and I'll just go ahead and tell you now, Minerva McGonagall, yeah she's like my god grandmother. She was my dad's godmother and was around me when I was raised. I thought she was my grandmother for a while, but then I figured out that she was just really close to my family. I still call her grandmother anyways though."

"Professor McGonagall is your grandmother? Bloody Hell!" said Ron.

"Ronald!" said Hermione. I held back a giggle.

"What? She teaches transfigurations." Said Ron.

"Oh ok! So I'll be learning that from someone I know and can help me. Ok, so transfig might not be so hard…"

"She's also head of the Gryffindor house." Said Harry.

"Good! I have another good reason to get into Gryffindor!" I said.

"What was the first?" said Hermione.

"Well, it was just you at first, but now it's all of you. I consider you guys my friends." I said. I felt my hair turn slightly pink. Harry smiled and Ron's eyes widened.

"Bloody Hell! Your hair's changing colors!"

"Ron, do you remember nothing that I've told you? Her hair changes colors with her emotions." Said Hermione.

"And I love how he totally over looks the fact that I just called him my friend." I said with a laugh. We all looked at Ron.

"No, no I caught that. It's just… Your hair, its…its brilliant!" he said with an amazed look on his face. I smiled.

"_Anyways_…" I started, then I felt something touch my hair. I looked over and saw Ron. "Ron… what are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if it's real."

"Of course it's real! If you'd let her finish her story!" said Hermione. Ron pulled his hand away. I laughed. "Joss, go sit by Harry. Ron will be talking your ear off if you're by him." said Hermione. I nodded.

"Alright." I said. I got up and crossed over and plopped down on the right side of Harry. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Anyways, back to your origins Joss." Said Harry. Wait… did he just use my nickname? He's already that comfortable with me?…

"_Uh oh, someone's falling hard! Got a crush Joss?_" thought Spyro.

"_Aw, hush Spyro. I'm telling my origins story._" I thought back to him. "Alright, well. My mother was a beautiful American muggle. Her name was Cathlene Rose Donnan. She had long, slightly wavy blonde hair and she had dark brown eyes. She had no history of magic in her family, but she was fascinated with fictional books about it. She loved reading legends and lore and especially loved Celtic legends. She decided to take a long trip to Ireland and look for a specific castle ruin that was in her favorite Celtic legend. She was determined to find it.

Now, my dad lived in Ireland. His name was Drake Fallon Draconis. He had lived in Ireland his whole life and knew all of the old roads and trails and all of the Ruins. The magic history in my dad's side run's strong. He was a pureblood, but his family was humble and had many half bloods and even Muggles married into the family. They also had tons of friends. My dad had short, messy blackish brown hair and piercing, absolutely gorgeous blue eyes." I smiled at the memory that came into my head. "My mom used to tell me that his eyes bewitched her and made her fall in love, but she also said that if it was a spell that was held on her, she never wanted to be set lose from it." I glanced at Hermione who had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's so romantic." She said. I looked at Ron and he rolled his eyes. My gaze shifted to Harry and he smiled at me.

"You must have inherited his eyes." He said with a soft smile. His green eyes were shining. I smiled. "Well, I mean…you know, since your eyes are so blue, your dad's eyes sound like they were bright blue." He stuttered a bit. My smile widened.

"Thanks Harry. Anyways, my dad was a very adventurous spirit and he was a bit of a rebel."

"So that's where you got it from?" said Hermione with a smirk. I winked.

"You bet! He always knew how to make mom and I laugh too. He also had a very strong bond with Dragons. He had a knack for communicating and making friends with the most hostile Dragon. But his best friend was Nestor… And I actually think him and my dad were Soul Bearers too because they were always hanging around each other, but my dad never told me. Anyways Nestor is the leader and Elder of the Artisan Dragon Clan, but we'll get to him later. Now, my mother was a very adventurous spirit and loved going back packing and hiking. I always thought it was so sweet how they met.

My mom had a small backpack on her back and was walking down one of the old roads that led up to the ruins of a castle. The signs in the legend all pointed her to this particular castle ruin. The old Irish legend talked of the old Celtics going up to the ruins to consult and ask for help from their Dragon friends. There was said to be a portal to the Ancient Dragon Realms on the very top of the ruins. The veil between our world and the Dragon World was supposedly thin up there and she wanted to go and check it out for herself. Well, boy was my mom in for a surprise when she got up there.

As she walked up the hill, she got to the threshold…or, what was left of the threshold of the ancient castle. As soon as she stepped over it, she had a feeling come over her, like she could sense the strong, ancient magic that was held within the ruins. Little white flowers and vines grew up the ruin and were quite beautiful. That was when she heard it. The flapping of great wings. She looked up in the sky but didn't see anything, and then the flapping stopped. She walked up the stairs and started to hear voices. Two men were talking, or what sounded like men. She slowly and quietly walked up the steps and came out on the top level, and there was where she saw him. My father was sitting on a giant rock talking to a huge green and yellow Dragon.

I'm not quite sure if my dad knew she was there or not but I have a pretty good idea that he did. I remember my dad saying that Nestor gave him a mischievous smile and said something along the lines of, 'Drake, I think a young woman is here to see you.' And so my dad and mom shared their first look at each other and fell head over heels in love." I was smiling now. The three of them were staring at me.

"Didn't your mom freak out?" asked Ron.

"No, actually. She was very amazed and intrigued. She promised to never breath a word of it. My mom and dad spent the rest of that day and into the afternoon just talking. They talked about legend and talked about the Wizarding world and the muggle world. They exchanged information. The next few months, my mom and dad were dating and they had shared everything with each other. My mom was even friends with the Dragons now."

"Wait, so your dad and your mom could talk to Dragons?" asked Harry.

"Yep. My dad just had a way with them, and he taught my mom how to speak to them as well." Harry gave me a confused look.

"But your mom was a muggle… How was she able to do that without magic?" I gave a mischievous smile.

"That's the beauty of it. Every time I asked my dad that very same question, he always said you could teach anybody to talk to Dragons, they just have to have the belief and the will to learn, but I believe my mom had just a tiny bit of magic in her veins." I winked at him and he smiled. "But, yep! Five months passed and my dad asked my mom to marry her and of course she said yes! They got married in Ireland and my mom's sister flew all the way from America to see her. My aunt is still alive. She lives in California in America. I love her so much. My dad's sister is still alive too and she lives at Robin Hood's Bay in England. I love both my aunt's and I try to see them when I can, but most of the time I'm at home in the Dragon Realms…. Which, brings me to the next part of my origins…" I said with a slight smile. I took a deep breath and began again.

"Well, nine months later, they had me. Josslynn Asher Draconis. Well, at that exact same time, day and year, a Baby Purple Dragon in the Dragon Realms was born. He burst forth from a red-hot Dragon egg. His name is Spyro and he's Nestor's son. Well, let me begin by telling you my weird birthmarks. I was born with permanent purple streaks in my hair. They change color with my emotions. The colors and emotions are; angry: fiery red, hate: black, sad: dark blue, scared: pure white, nervous: lime green, embarrassed: hot pink, calm: light blue, happy and normal: purple. My dad, being a wizard, knew that this was normal but the thing that puzzled him was why was my hair streaked purple? Why was it not my regular blonde hair that changed color? He decided he would ask Nestor about it later. My next weird birthmark they discovered was in my eye. It's in the shape of a small flame and it's brown, from my mother's eyes."

"Whoa! Let me see!" said Ron. I leaned forward. "Wicked cool." He said with a smile. Hermione laughed a bit. I looked at Harry.

"Show me yours I'll show you mine?" I smiled. He raised his messy bangs up and I saw the legendary lightening bolt scar.

"That is so...Cool!" I said with a smile. I leaned forward and looked him straight into the eyes.

"Wow, your eyes are…Beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Thanks…" I said with a smile. I felt my hair starting to turn pink and I bit my lip and started my story back to get my mind off of it. "Anyways, my parents went to visit Nestor in the Dragon Realms. Now, this is what they told me. As soon as they got there, they saw Nestor sitting with little baby Spyro. He looked up at me as my parents approached. I was in my mother's arms and looked at baby Spyro. I started laughing and squirming. My mom sat me down beside the Dragon and we looked at each other. Spyro sniffed me and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his little wings around me and we immediately connected. There was a special bond that had formed between us.

Nestor and my father talked it over. Nestor explained Spyro's birthmark on his wing in the shape of a small flame. Turns out that me and Spyro, are each other's _Soul Bearers._"

"No way! But, that magic is so rare!" said Ron.

"That's what I said when I first heard this." Said Hermione.

"What's a _Soul Bearer_?" asked Harry.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it. I just know the signs. We both have the same birthmarks and they glow orange when either of us is in trouble or hurt. The fact that I have a piece of Spyro's soul within me, made my hair have purple streaks in them, because I have a piece of him in me. Spyro bears a piece of my soul in him too. We were born on the exact same day, time and year, and we can never be too far away from each other, else it will be a terrible fate for the both of us."

"So, if you can't be far away from each other, then where is he now?" asked Harry.

"Well, I can't call him out right now. Dumbledore told me to wait until I got to Hogwarts. So, I'll show you at school, but if you wanna see him in hidden form, then you can." Hermione looked at me.

"Spyro is here? Where?" she asked with an amazed look. I smiled and rolled my right Dragon Hide jacket sleeve up and took my Dragon Hide fingerless glove off.

"Right here." I said revealing the purple Dragon tattoo. They all leaned in and looked at the Dragon that wrapped around my wrist.

"_Tell them all I said hey! And tell Hermione that I missed her and can't wait to see her again._" thought Spyro to me. I smiled and laughed.

"Spyro says hey and Hermione," I said. She looked at me. "Spyro says he missed you and can't wait to see you." She smiled and reached her hand out to touch my wrist. She gave me a questioning look. "Oh, yeah sure! Go ahead. The least he'll do is move." I said. Hermione touched the neck of the Dragon and it smiled and winked at her. She laughed.

"I can't wait to see you either Spyro! And I missed you too!" she said. Ron was looking wide-eyed and Harry looked at me.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile. His hand reached out to my wrist. His fingertips grazed lightly over the soft skin of my wrist. Spyro wiggled under Harry's fingers and my skin tingled and warmed up under his touch. Spyro looked at Harry and winked and smiled at him. Harry smiled wider and we looked at each other.

"Josslynn, this is amazing! I've never seen magic like this!" he said.

"That's because it's Dragon Magic! The _Tegere Manifesto_ charm. Otherwise known as _Hide in plain sight_. It was taught to me and Spyro by Nestor and can only be used with Dragons."

"Is there more Dragon Magic and spells? Are they different from regular spells?" he asked. I nodded.

"They aren't dark magic and some of them aren't barbaric. It's just a very ancient magic that only a handful of people can master. You really have to have the need and the will power for the Dragon Magic to work properly. I could teach you some if you want me to. Hermione already knows a few that I've taught her." I said with a smile at Hermione. She smiled back and nodded at us.

"That's brilliant! I would love to learn some Dragon Magic. It sounds amazing." Said Harry with a light in his eyes. I smiled.

"Then it's settled! Anytime you want, I can teach you." I said with a smile. After Ron was done staring I put my glove back on and pulled my jacket sleeve back down. I sat back and took a deep breath and thought about how to start the explaining the next stage in my life. The death of my parents. I felt my hair turn dark blue and I suddenly got a lump in my throat and had to swallow it. I looked down at my hands and started to fidget. The compartment got quiet. Hermione put her hand on mine.

"Josslynn. You don't have to continue if it's too hard on you." She said. I smiled.

"No…It…It's ok Hermione…They need to know this…" I said. I felt a hand rest on my back.

"It's alright Joss." Said Harry. I looked up and smiled at him. Ron gave me a comforting smile too. I took a deep breath,

"Well, the years had gone by and my parents and I spent most of our time in the Dragon Realms because of Spyro and I. We still lived in Ireland and I was 8 at the time. It was a peaceful afternoon in August. My dad and my mom and I were all piled up on top of the ruin where my parents had first met… God I can remember it as if it were yesterday… We were all three leaning up against a huge rock. I sat between mom and dad. Mom was teaching me how to make necklaces and crowns out of the little white flowers and vines that grew up on the ruin and dad was telling me a Dragon story. It was a quiet afternoon. My mom was explaining how to twist the little vines in with the flowers, when she had noticed that my dad had stopped telling me the story. I noticed it too. She looked over at him…"

_-~* Flashback *~-_

'Sweetheart, what's wrong?' she said quietly. My dad put his finger to his lips.

'Shhh…' he said quickly and quietly. We listened for anything, but we heard nothing, and that was the problem. The birds had stopped chirping. The soft wind had stopped blowing; the whole world just seemed to freeze. Something was terribly wrong, and my dad and mom knew it. I could even feel it. My dad quickly looked over at my mom.

'Cathlene, take Josslynn and get out of here. Now!' he said. My mom picked me up without questioning my dad. My mom knew that if my dad told her to do something and he had worry or fear in his voice, then she would do it without question. My mom scooped me up and I saw my dad whip out his wand.

'Daddy? What's going on? Mom? Dad?' I asked. This was starting to scare me.

'Shhh. You must be quiet, honey.' Said my mom. She held onto me and started to run down the old stairs. Suddenly a wall of shadow sprung up in front of us. My mom screamed and I clutched to her. I looked over her shoulder and saw daddy and he was face to face with another woman. His wand was pointed at her. Mom turned around and I looked up from her shoulder. The woman stared at us with a wicked smirk on her face. Her hair was black as night and was corkscrew curly. Her skin was pale and her face held and eerie, evil beauty to it. She wore a long black dress.

'Well, well. What do we have here? What a beautiful picture. The two loving parents and their daughter sharing a peaceful evening together. So sweet.' She said in a silky, yet eerie voice.

'Bella. What do you want? What are you doing here? You should leave.' Said my dad in a low, warning tone. His wand was still pointed at her.

'Oh come off it Drake. I just wanted to see little Josslynn, that's all.' She started to approach me and my mother. 'Hello Cathlene.' She said with a mocking tone.

'Bellatrix.' My mother bit back. Bellatrix kept coming closer to us. 'Don't you touch her.' Spat my mother, her grip on me tightening. Bellatrix pouted mockingly.

'I just want to hold her and see her. Oh come now Cathlene, don't be so selfish.' Bellatrix whipped out her wand and pointed it at my mother. '_Imperio_.' I felt my mother cringe.

'No! Damnit Bellatrix let her go!' yelled my dad. Bella looked at him.

'Just give me a minute Drake. I'll let her go as soon as I see Josslynn.' Her gaze turned back on us. 'Now, Cathlene, give me Josslynn.' I felt my mother try to fight back She slowly pulled me from her shoulder. I could feel her hands shaking and her brown eyes were full of fear. Tears streamed down her face.

'Bella, if you don't let her go.'

'Drake, if _you_ don't shut your mouth.' She growled. I looked a Bellatrix as she took me in her arms. 'Hello Josslynn.' She said to me. I looked up at her and I was crying.

'Please let my momma go.' I asked her. She pouted.

'Oh I'm sorry dear, but your momma is a muggle and she has to learn her place. She has to learn to fear us, and bow before us.' Bellatrix looked at my mother.

'Bow down Cathleen.' I helplessly watched my mother go to her knees as she broke out in tears.

'Josslynn.' I heard my father call me and I looked at him. 'Josslynn, sweetheart don't listen to her. Do _not_ listen to her.' I nodded my head.

'She's the spitting image of you, love.' Said Bellatrix to my father. 'Oh, but she has that ugly blonde hair of the muggle. Ugh, that will never do…But wait… What's this? These, purple streaks?'

'Bellatrix, I _never _loved you. And I _never _will.' Said my dad trying to change the subject. The last thing he wanted was for Bellatrix to find out that I was a Soul Bearer. 'You're an insane horrible person and now you're a Death Eater. You will get away from my wife and child before _I_ kill you.' Growled my father. Bellatrix dropped me to the ground, but lucky for me I landed on my feet. I looked at my father who had his wand still pointed at her. Bellatrix advanced on him. I went over to my mother and she was still bowed on her knees. Her eyes met mine.

'Whatever happens, sweetheart, know that I love you and that I always will. Know that your father and I love you very much. We love you more than life itself. Do you understand, Josslynn sweetheart?' she still had tears streaming down her face. I was crying now and I nodded.

'I understand momma. I love you too.' she smiled as best as she could.

'I _loved_ you Drake! I _still_ love you! You could have had _me_!' screamed Bellatrix at my father. 'You could have had _me_! A _perfect pure blood_! But instead you had to go and find a filthy _muggle_! Josslynn could have been a pureblood as well but you had to go and make her a Mudblood! She's now a Half Blood because of _you _and _your_ mistake!' she hissed. My father's eyes flashed.

'Its not about blood Bellatrix! It never was! I love Cathlene! I never loved you! As for Josslynn, you leave her alone. You do not touch her _or_ my wife. Leave with your life while you can!' Bellatrix let out a maniacal laugh.

'I'm afraid I can't do that, love. See, I have to teach you a lesson… As for Josslynn, I'll _turn_ her into a pureblood! I'll extract all that dirty blood from her and put _my_ blood in her. Like it should have been! She'll be _my_ daughter.'

'Bellatrix your insane! This is your last warning.' Said my father. Bellatrix turned her gaze back to my mother and me.

'Josslynn, back away and cover your eyes darling.' Whispered my mother to me. I shook my head.

'No momma! I want to stay with you! I want to protect you!' she smiled weakly at me.

'Josslynn, I love you. You are my little girl. Always remember that. And always know I will be right at your side, forever.' My mom smiled weakly again and tears poured from her eyes.

'Josslynn,' said Bellatrix. I looked up at her with my cold blue eyes. 'Back away dear, this is not your punishment.' She said with a half smile at me. I moved from mom and started to run for dad. I looked back as Bellatrix raised her wand to my mom. My mom's eyes met mine.

'Close your eyes Josslynn.' She pleaded. I shut them tight and then…

'_Avada Kedavra!_' yelled Bellatrix. A sound like thunder rang out from the spell. I opened my eyes and saw my mother, lying lifeless on the cold stone of the ruin.

-~* _Flashback End _*~-

I blinked my eyes and became detached from the memory. I looked at the three people before me. They all had sad looks in their eyes. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and realized Hermione was still holding my hands. I looked up at her and she gave me a sad smile and wiped a tear away from her face. I saw somebody else's hand on my knee and it was Harry. I looked over at him and he was on the verge of tears as well. He gave me a sad smile.

"You…You don't have to go on Joss. It's alright." He said quietly to me.

"No, I need to get this off of my chest." I said quietly.

"We understand Joss. We're here for you." Said Ron. He smiled at me and I returned it. I wiped the tears away.

"I…uh… screamed and my dad did too… Bellatrix…" I shook my head and grimaced. "She just laughed… Then we heard the sound of the portal opening… Of course Nestor, Spyro and a few of the other Dragons were trying to get to us so fast that they almost ripped the portal open. I heard their wings flapping and zipping on the wind, but everything seemed to not matter. Time just seemed to stop. I was frozen while everything else moved around me. Spyro landed in front of me. He shielded me with his wings and bared his teeth at Bellatrix. He blew out what little flames of fire he had. Nestor went after Bellatrix, and launched a fire ball at her, but she Disapparated away from us….And took the fireball with her." I smiled at that and the three of them breathed a sigh of relief… Or gratification…

"Did it at least injure her?" asked Ron. I nodded.

"Good. She deserves what's coming to her." Said Hermione with spite.

"Josslynn," Harry said. I looked over at him. "People like that always get what's coming to them. It'll come back and bite her in the arse eventually." We all shared a laugh at that. But my laughter died as I continued my story.

"We cremated my mother and spread her ashes on the Celtic Ruins. The rest of it was a blur. My dad ordered me to remain in the Dragon Realms and I had to do as I was told. Every time I tried to cross the portal, Nestor would catch Spyro and I and we would be kept in the Realms. One night my dad crossed over in the Realms and he took Nestor to the side and they whispered and talked. Spyro and I tried to hear desperately but it was in vain considering that Nestor wrapped his wings around my dad and him. All I know was that they were speaking in Gaelic, but Nestor blocked us out because he knew my father had taught me Gaelic. They talked for a while and soon my dad came walking over to me…"

-~* _Flashback _*~-

My dad knelt down in front of me and stroked my cheek.

"Josslynn I want you to promise me something." He said gently in his brogue accent.

"Ok Daddy." I answered.

"Promise me that you'll grow up into the strong, independent, rebel girl I know you are. Promise me that you'll listen to Nestor and live here in the Dragon Realms. Promise me that you'll learn all that there is about the world and that you'll take care of yourself. Promise me that you will never let anyone take advantage of you. And Promise me that you will always fight for what's good and what's right… But most of all, Promise me that whatever happens…" his voice cracked. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but his eyes held a stern and serious look to them. "Promise me that whatever happens…You won't come looking for me." His eyes searched my face. I didn't want to promise something like that, but my dad trusted me with this. All I could do was nod.

"I promise Daddy."

"To everything?"

"To everything except the last one." He brought his shaking hands up and cupped my face.

"No Josslynn. You must promise me the last one as well." I started to cry.

"I can't daddy. What if you're still alive? I can't just leave you."

"Yes. Yes you can. You have to. I don't want you to see what will happen to me if I fail. Do you understand me? You must promise me this." He whispered with glazed over eyes. I cried but I nodded in defeat.

"Yes sir." I said quietly. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"Josslynn I love you. I will always love you. Death can't even separate the love that your mother and I have for you. We will always be with you. Even after death, we will always be by your side." I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you too daddy." I said through sobs. He pulled back and I watched him as he took his necklace off. It was the one that he always wore. It was a leather band necklace with the Ancient Dragon Rune for Safe Travel hanging off of it. He put it around my neck and tightened it for me.

"Keep this on and you will be protected always." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"I love you Josslynn."

"I love you too daddy." We hugged one last time and then he let me go with reluctance.

- ~* _Flashback End _*~ -

_Depressing. I know… But it gets better. Don't worry. :)_


	8. Chapter 8 Vodka Doesn't Freeze

_Hello Everyone! Back again! I know it's been a while. The only excuse I have is me being really busy. Which I am. But anyways it gets kinda intense here so watch out! Dementors are coming! Dementors are coming!_

_~Dora (Doors)~_

_**Chapter 8~ Vodka doesn't freeze…**_

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, once again detaching myself from my memories. "Nestor and Dad walked through the portal, and I couldn't do anything but hold onto Spyro and cry. And that was the last time I ever saw him…The very last time." I sat back against the cushion and looked at everyone.

"Did he… Die? Josslynn…" stammered Ron. I shrugged.

"If he did I didn't know it. If he's still alive, I don't know where he is now. I made a promise to my dad that I wouldn't come looking for him… And all these long years I've kept that promise. The honest truth is that… Well… I think he is dead… I've accepted it."

"At least you have something to remember him by." Said Harry. I looked at him and he offered me a soft smile. I returned it.

"Thanks Harry." I sighed again.

"You were right. That's one thing we have in common." He said quietly.

"But that won't be the only thing I'm sure. You'll both have a lot of good things in common too." said Hermione, smiling at both of us. I smiled back and shrugged.

"Well, that's the whole truth. That's how I came to be with the Dragons. That's what really happened." A weight seemed to have lifted itself off of me.

"It feels better when you talk about it Josslynn. Especially when you talk about it with friends." Said Hermione with a warm smile.

"Tell me about it! I feel like I can breathe again." I chuckled and they smiled at me.

"So where's the Dragon Rune necklace at?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I've never seen Dragon Runes before." Said Harry. I could feel the tension and sadness leaving the room. I smiled at that. I pulled the Silver Rune out from behind my shirt.

"This is it. This is the Dragon Rune for Safe Travel and Adventure." I said with a smile still on my face.

"It looks like a sharply drawn 'R'. I thought it would have been more intricate than that." Said Ron, looking at it curiously. I laughed.

"No offense taken, Ron." I eyed him jokingly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded." His face turned a slight pink. Hermione whacked him on the arm. Harry and I chuckled. I looked at him.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes. Yes they are." We laughed again.

"Anyways, you should see the Runes in their full glory. I'm sure you'd have a heart attack Hermione." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, but a laugh slipped out. "The Runes are carved around the entrance portals to the different Dragon Realms. They really are stunning when you get your first look at them." I nodded sharply.

"Well they look beautiful. They have that ancient quality about them. Especially this one." Said Harry.

"Oh my gosh! I just got an idea! I should take you guys to the Realms with me for Christmas! Of course… I'd have to write Nestor and ask him first but I'm sure he wouldn't mind! I will definitely have to take all three of you there. You'll love it!" They all smiled at me. Ron opened his mouth to say something but we were all interrupted by the squeaky wheels of a rickety cart going down the hall. It stopped at our compartment door and an old, sweet looking lady popped her head in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she said in a sweet voice. I looked at it and my eyes went wide. It was full to the brim with yummy looking candy! Ron laughed.

"Harry made that same face when he saw the trolley his first year!" I looked at Harry. He shrugged and smiled. I turned back to the woman.

"_Chocolate frog! Chocolate frog! Chocolate frog!_" Spyro said excitedly in my head. I laughed quietly.

"All right! All right! I'll get you a chocolate frog!" I said out loud… without thinking… My eyes widened and I froze. I looked at the three of them and they stared at me… "What? Chocolate frogs are Spyro's favorites! He's bugging me about getting him one."

"_Three!_" he added.

"Oh. My bad… I mean three. He wants three."

"_That's why I said it three times!_" he laughed. I glanced at them again.

"Don't worry. I haven't gone crazy…"

"_Yet._" Teased Spyro. I rolled up my sleeve and poked him. He wiggled his whole body and Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. I winked at them and then turned back to the woman.

"Anyways, yes I would like to buy something." I grabbed my shoulder pack and grabbed the money from its pocket and I stuffed my pack back under the seat. I figured I'd just keep all my money in my pocket. I got up and stood at the door and pulled my hand full of coins out. "Anybody want anything? I'm buying." Ron went wide-eyed at my money.

"Whoa! She's as loaded as you are too, Harry!"

"Well you didn't expect her to be some poor girl living in the dirt did you?" said Hermione.

"Well… Not exactly… Do the Dragons use money?" asked Ron. Everyone looked at me.

"No, they don't. But my parents knew I would hopefully be going to Hogwarts and doing stuff in the Wizarding world, so they left me armed and prepared!" I smiled. "Now, do you guys want something or what?" Ron gave a smile.

"Well… Since you're buying…"

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione. Harry and I chuckled again.

"It's ok! Calm down guys. What do you want Ron?" he smiled.

"A box of your finest Berty Botts my dear lady." I laughed and rolled my eyes. I gave the money to the woman and she smiled at me and gave me a box of the 'Every Flavored Beans'. I passed it to Ron.

"I really don't see how you can take a chance on those things. The last time I got a box it was full of liver, spinach, dirt, earwax, rotten eggs and moldy cabbage. There were only a few good ones in there but I had to throw half the box away." I shook my head and Ron smiled.

"I somehow have a knack for getting a box full of all the best ones." Ron smiled and opened the box. I smiled and looked at Hermione.

"One Pumpkin Pastie and a Licorice Wand if I remember correctly, right?" Hermione smiled and sighed. My smile grew and I laughed. "I knew it!"

"Alright, Alright but I'm paying you back!" she said. I looked at her.

"Denied." I smirked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Josslynn…"

"Hermione…" she laughed and looked at me. I smirked and nodded. "One Pumpkin Pastie and a Licorice Wand please." I handed the woman the money and she gave me the candy. I passed it to Hermione. She gave me that look. "Not a word." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled. I then turned my attention to Harry. His eyes met mine.

"Oh no. I couldn't." he said sternly. I smiled at him.

"Harry." He crossed his arms and eyed me with a smirk.

"Joss." He used my nickname and my stomach did a flip. I folded my arms and bit my lip to contain myself. I smiled slyly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Oh really? Then, yes. Yes, you won't by me anything because I won't let you." He gave me a charming smile and his eyes sparkled. I couldn't help but smile wider.

"_Aww! Look at you two!_" thought Spyro to me. That made me laugh even more. Harry stood up.

"If anything I should be paying for you." I bit my lip again and shook my head.

"Nope. Not this time. Pick something." He smiled at me.

"Don't try Harry. One thing you'll learn about Josslynn is that she's stubborn. Once she sets her mind to something it takes a lot for her to change it." Said Hermione. I looked at her and nodded.

"Right." I looked back at Harry and he was a bit closer. After all, this is a small compartment… But I am not going to complain!

"Only once. Just this once. Next time, I pay for you." He pointed his finger at me and eyed me playfully. I nodded and pushed his hand out of the way with a smirk.

"But of course!" I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Two Chocolate Frogs…If you will be so kind." I smiled.

"Good choice!" I handed the money to the woman. She was still smiling and she handed me the frogs. I gave them to Harry, but as I passed them over to him…He grabbed my hands in his. We lingered and our eyes met. He smiled and I was the first to break away.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"No problem." I flashed a quick smile and turned back around to the lady.

"Five Chocolate Frogs and a Licorice Wand please." I smiled and handed her the money… I was trying to control my shyness, because I could feel my hair turning pink… but then it changed and stayed purple. I sighed in relief and took the handful of candy. "Thank you."

"Of course dear." She pushed the cart on down the hall and I sat back down beside Harry. Everyone was eating.

"Thank you Josslynn." Said Hermione between mouthfuls of Pumpkin Pastie. I smiled and took a bite out of my licorice wand.

"Your welcome guys. Anytime." I put the three Chocolate Frogs in the pocket on my shoulder pack where I had my money. I then put it back under the seat and began to munch on what was left of my Licorice Wand. I glanced at the window and it was raining lightly. The clouds were black and I knew it would pick up harder soon…. There was a silence for a while. I felt Harry shift beside me and I looked at him. He was looking at the man that was sleeping in the corner.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" said Harry.

"Looks like it. Why? What's up?" I said. We all looked at Harry. He suddenly got up and reached for the door.

"I've gotta tell you something." He said as he shut it.

* * *

><p>The rain did as I predicted. It picked up and turned into what looked like ice rain. Harry told us about Sirius Black and he told us what Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, had told him. We were all a bit shocked.<p>

"Let me get this straight… Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"Yeah." Said Harry softly.

"But they'll catch him… Right?" I asked. I didn't know a lot about Azkaban and I didn't know a whole lot about this Sirius Black guy either. I only know that he supposedly killed and murdered a lot of people.

"Yeah… I mean everyone's looking for him." said Hermione.

"Sure!… Except… No one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and… He's a murderous raving lunatic…" Ron kind of faded off and looked down.

"Whoa…" I muttered.

"Thanks Ron." Said Harry sarcastically. Suddenly the train rattled and the brakes squealed terribly. The whole train was shaking like it had slammed on its brakes.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Hermione. I looked out the window but couldn't really see anything. "We can't be there yet…" she added. Hermione and I looked at each other.

"I'll check it out." I said. I stood up and opened the door. I looked left and right and I saw other kids looking out their doors too. I felt someone standing behind me.

"See anything?" asked Harry.

"No-" suddenly the train jolted backwards and Harry and I slammed back on to the seat… Only I landed in his lap. "Oh! Sorry!" I said.

"It's alright!" He said with a half smile. I crawled off and sat beside him. The train jolted again, this time a bit more violently. The compartment door slammed shut. I felt Spyro squirming and Phoenix was vibrating slightly in my pocket. My heart was speeding up.

"What's goin on?" said Ron with distress in his voice. The jolting stopped… and I don't think we were moving at all.

"Dunno. Maybe we've broken down." said Harry with confusion. Suddenly all the lights went out. It was very dark in the compartment and the light from outside wasn't helping considering the fact that it was dark and grey and rainy.

"Hmm… Nice first impression." I said with sarcasm.

"This has never happened before. I dunno what's going on." Mumbled Harry to me.

"Ouch, Ron, that was my foot!" said Hermione. I saw Ron moving over to the window. He put his hand on it and got as close to it as possible. I nervously rubbed at my wrist. I wanted Spyro out here with me. Something was wrong… I could feel it… I felt my hair turn lime green. I ran my fingers through it and then I put my hand back down. It landed on something warm. I wrapped my fingers around it and gave it a squeeze. I looked over at Harry and he looked at me and I realized it was his hand. I let go instantly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." He whispered back. He lightly grasped my hand again and offered me a smile. I smiled back, but then Ron gulped loudly and Harry and I looked at him. The lights flickered.

"There's something moving out there." He said nervously. The lights flickered back on. Hermione and I exchanged another glance. I moved over and looked out of the compartment door again. Nothing was out there, but the lights were going off again. I closed it back and sat down. I felt my hair turn white and green.

"Josslynn… What's wrong?" asked Hermione, acknowledging my hair color. Suddenly our lights went out again.

"I think…" whispered Ron. He looked at us. "Something's coming aboard!" the train jolted forward again and I caught my breath as my heart jumped in my throat. It kept jolting… then it just stopped. My hair was still green and white. I could tell it was giving off a very faint glow. Harry and I looked at each other. I couldn't move. The temperature dropped drastically. I could see my breath freezing. I looked at Hermione and she didn't move either.

"What's going on guys?" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around me, and then something caught my eyes. I saw Ron look back at the window and we all followed his gaze…. Frost crawled across the window… very quickly… too quickly for it to be normal… It froze under Ron's hand and then made it's way across the glass. When it got to the bottle of vodka… it froze it solid… Ok… I'm slightly freaked out now… Vodka doesn't freeze! I leaned over towards Harry to look at the bottle closer. "What the hell?…" I whispered.

"What is it Joss?" said Hermione.

"How cold do you think it has to be for vodka to freeze?" I asked them all. They looked at me.

"I dunno. Below zero?" asked Hermione. I nodded.

"Yeah. Way below. But if it got that low we would freeze to death, yet we're still alive… And vodka doesn't freeze like that…" I pointed at the bottle and they looked at it. We all exchanged worried looks. I leaned back up and rubbed my hands together. My fingerless gloves offered some protection… But it was still too cold. Our breath was showing up more and I could hear the ice and frost crawling across the glass. It was too quiet….

The train jolted forward!

"Bloody Hell!" yelled Ron. "What's happening?" his voice cracked. My heart was racing by now. Spyro wouldn't stop squirming and Phoenix was going crazy. Harry looked over at the sleeping guy. He's either a deep sleeper or he's dead. Nobody could sleep through this!

It got quiet again… Too quiet… Everything seemed to slow down and just…stop. My ears were straining to hear something… All of the sudden, I had the most horrible feeling creep onto me. I felt icy fingers grip my spine as a horrible chill ran up and down me.

I saw something move to my left and I shot my head over towards the door.

Everyone looked… What I saw scared the ever-living fire out of me… I felt my hair instantly go white…

There was a black, hooded figure slowly drifting, and making its way towards us. It wore black torn up rags and had a veil over its face. It was tall and skinny but it was menacing and ominous looking. It was probably the scariest thing I'd ever seen. My breath caught in my throat. The tension hung in the air. I saw a bony hand reach out and wave over the door. The handle clicked backwards. My left hand slowly made its way towards my wand and I scooted closer to Harry.

We all watched helplessly, not knowing what to do. The thing waved its fingers back and the door slowly slid open. I practically jumped closer to Harry. The bony fingers grabbed the door… Oh! They're bony _and_ decomposing! Well that's an interesting twist. Its black rags swirled into the compartment and it finally showed its full self. It stood in the door way… I could hear its raspy horrific breathing and I saw its open mouth… and that's when I realized what it actually was…

"Oh my god… It's a Dementor!" I barely managed to whisper out. Crookshanks hissed and pressed up against Hermione. Ron's rat ran into his coat pocket. The Dementor looked around… It breathed in and looked at Ron. Then it looked at Hermione and breathed in… like it was trying to sense something…

Then its "gaze" fell on my side of the room. It looked at me and then looked at Harry… But its gaze stayed on Harry. I saw the Dementor take a deep breath and he breathed part of Harry in… He was trying to suck out his soul! I didn't know what to do… There was nothing I could do!… The Dementor kept feeding on Harry and it was the most horrible sight I ever saw.

Harry was getting paler and weaker by the second. The Dementor started to rise up like it had found the one he was looking for. I looked at Harry and his eyes slowly closed… A wave of fear and shock shot through me. Suddenly the Dementor stopped… and it looked at me. I felt Harry fall limp beside me and the Dementor leaned closer to me… Then it took a deep breath.

I felt horrible. My head went dizzy and fuzzy at first then I felt even colder. I started to go numb and pain started to shoot through my body. I felt something move in my left pocket then I felt something shoot out of my left pocket.

I saw a white light...

Then Darkness.

_Hehe! Oh shit! Curse of the evil cliffhanger! Grr!… -.o Please review! Tell me what ya think! Also I have a riddle… What's black and white and red all over? You'll never guess it! Shall post soon. :D_


	9. Chapter 9 Uncle Moony

_**READ A/N! IMPORTANT QUESTION INSIDE!**_

_Hello everyone! Oh by the way, the answer to the riddle is a Zebra with a Rash! Duh! XP Anyways **I have a very important question to ask you guys about the story**. Well… You know how Josslynn's hair is always changing colors? Should I keep describing when and what color it changes to or should I just not describe it because I'm writing about the thing she's feeling._

_For example- "I was scared and nervous, the thing was hideous. My hair turned white and green." It's a little repetitive isn't it? Because I'm already saying she was scared and nervous? Somebody please help me with this. Opinions are welcome!_

_**Chapter 9 ~ Uncle Moony**_

"_Josslynn_." Came a familiar voice…. Who is that? I know that voice but I haven't heard it in years… "_Josslynn wake up. Come on. Its over now."_ It said softly again. The tone was deep and rough and so familiar… "_Open your eyes Joss!_" said Spyro in my thoughts. I opened them. Everything was blurry at first. I saw three people looking over me and a big black shape on my left side standing over me. My heart clenched with fear and my hair turned white. I shot up, fully awake now.

"Easy Josslynn!" said the voice again. A hand rested on my shoulder. My head pounded like crazy. I shut my eyes tight and groaned. "Ah. See what you did? You got up to fast. Go easy my girl." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Ughhh…" I groaned. I finally opened my eyes and focused. My vision cleared and everything was back to normal. I felt my hair turn purple again. I stared at the person sitting in front of me. He smirked.

"I'll take the speechlessness as a good sign." He said.

"Uncle Lupin!" I yelled and threw my arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me back. "Oh my god you have no clue how happy I am to see you! I can't believe you were the guy in the corner all this time!" I pulled back and looked at him. "Where's Harry? Where's the Dementor? What happened? First I was awake and then I felt like I was dying and then-"

"Josslynn!" he said with a stern but calm tone. He put his hand up. I shut my mouth. "Clam down." he said sternly, but he still had an amused smirk on his face. I nodded. "Now, do me a favor and wake Harry up. I'll explain everything to the both of you when I know everyone is alive and well." He said. I nodded. I looked to my left and saw Harry lying down on the seat. His glasses were beside him… And I saw Phoenix perched on the back of the seat.

"Hey Phoenix." I said with a smile. He smiled back, but then he shifted his brilliant purple eyes to Harry. I nodded in understanding. I took his glasses and put my hand on his shoulder. "Harry?" I said softly. Nothing. "Harry wake up. Its over now." Still nothing. "Harry!" I yelled. That was when he stirred slightly. Phoenix jumped down and perched on my shoulder. "Harry look at me. Are you ok?" I said softly. His eyes opened and he looked up at first. He groaned and then rolled over and looked at me. His emerald eyes met mine. I gave him his glasses and he took them with a shaky hand.

"Thank you." He said in an almost whisper. I nodded with a smile. He put his glasses on then rose up on his elbow. I got up but then felt dizzy. I started to sway and Phoenix flapped his wings.

"Easy Josslynn. Sit down. Your too weak still." Said Uncle Lupin. I nodded and sat down beside Harry. Phoenix jumped down into my lap. I rubbed my eyes and heard something pop. I opened them and Uncle Lupin was handing me and Harry two halves of a bar of chocolate. "Here, eat this. It'll help." I took mine but Harry eyed his first. "It's alright, its chocolate." Harry took it and finally shifted up and sat up straight.

He looked at me and then at Phoenix. They stared at each other for a second and then he looked at Ron and Hermione. I sighed and took a bite out of my chocolate. Phoenix nudged my hand and I looked down at him and stroked his black silky feathers. My gaze traveled to the compartment door and I saw Harry already staring at it.

"Wha-What was that thing?… That came." He said his last words weakly.

"It was a Dementor." I said quietly. They all looked at me. "One of the guards of Azkaban." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I felt my hair turn light blue. I stroked Phoenix and took another bite of my chocolate.

"Don't worry, it's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Said Uncle Lupin. He sat the chocolate down between me and Harry. "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." He then got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! Uncle Lupin…" I said in confusion. He turned around and looked at me. He gave a half smile.

"Eat! You'll both feel better." He then shut the door and went down the hall. Hermione picked up Crookshanks and sat down across from me and Ron was across from Harry. There was a silence for a minute and then it was broken by Harry taking a bite of his chocolate. Hermione looked at me.

"How do you both feel?" she asked us.

"Both?" said Harry. We looked at each other. "Did it get you too?" I nodded. "What happened to us?" said Harry.

"Well… It was different for the both of you." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. You sort of went rigid Harry. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Said Ron.

"And Josslynn… Your whole body slumped and went weak, then your eyes closed and you were gone. For a second I thought you were dead." Said Hermione with a shutter. Harry and I looked at each other.

"So we both passed out." He stated. We then looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Did either of you pass out?" I asked.

"No." said Ron. He looked down and then I saw a thought cross over his face. "I felt weird though…" he looked back up at us. "Like I'd never be cheerful again." His brows furrowed. I shook my head and tried to figure all this out.

"But someone was screaming… A woman." Said Harry. I looked up at him. I actually remembered that part. Harry and I looked at each other. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I heard it too. She screamed out your name." We both looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"No one was screaming." She said with a grave tone. Harry and I exchanged another glance and then I looked down at Phoenix.

"_This is so weird! What happened Phoenix? Spyro? Either of you have answers?_" Phoenix looked up at me with his purple eyes.

"_No. I have no answers for you Joss. I came out right at the last minute and protected you. It was all a blur._" Said Phoenix in my mind.

"_Yeah, and I passed out with you Joss. I don't have any answers either._" Said Spyro. I nodded.

"_Its alright. Maybe Uncle Lupin can shed some light when he comes back_." I stroked Phoenix again and finished off my chocolate. I looked up at everyone and realized they were all staring at me.

"…What?…" I asked. My eyes darted between the three faces and my hair turned hot pink. "Is something wrong? Do I have chocolate on my face?" I looked at Harry. He smiled.

"Yeah, you do on your bottom lip." My eyes widened and I licked my lips. Harry laughed. "Better, But I think what every one is curious about is that there is a big Black Phoenix sitting in your lap!" he said. I widened my eyes as realization hit me. I had gotten so used to Phoenix that I didn't realize everybody else was surprised.

"Oooh! Gosh guys I'm really sorry. I had gotten so used to him I didn't realize that all of you were puzzled and surprised."

"I don't think you mentioned him in your origins." Said Hermione. She looked at Phoenix curiously.

"Well, that's because I just got him. I mean… I didn't know you'd be interested in hearing about my wand-"

"Wait… Your wand?" asked Harry with a puzzled look on his face. I nodded.

"Yeah. He's my wand."

"Your Phoenix shape shifts into your wand?" asked Ron with wide eyes. I nodded. "Bloody Hell! That's not normal Joss!" Hermione smacked him again.

"What Ronald means to say is that how does that work?"

"Yeah, tell us Joss. I don't think any of us have every heard of something like that." Said Harry. I nodded as I felt my hair go purple again.

"Ok. Well… I don't really know about who made it. I only have three guesses as to the makers. It was either Cosmos…" they all leaned forward slightly and raised their eyebrows. "Oh! He's the Elder Dragon Leader of the Magic Crafters Clan. He teaches Dragon Magic to all the Young ones and he makes up spells and potions and weapons and things like that. But anyways I guess it was either him, Dumbledore, or Ollivander…. Or maybe it was all three of them…" I thought about it for a second and then shook the thought away. "Anyways… Phoenix can you change back into my wand for me?" I asked him.

He smiled and shadow swirled around him and then my wand landed softly in my lap. I glanced up at the three who were wide-eyed and mouth agape. I picked up my wand and smiled at it proudly. "Exactly 15 inches long. Made from the eldest Ebony wood in all the Dragon Realms. It's essence… None other than the _Shadow Phoenix's_ feather." Hermione's eyes widened again.

"The _Shadow Phoenix_? I thought he was only a Myth! A legend!" she said excitedly. I smiled.

"I knew you'd have a heart attack."

"What exactly is the Shadow Phoenix?" asked Harry.

"The Shadow Phoenix is the oldest living Phoenix in the history of the world." Said Hermione excitedly. I smiled at her and then looked at Harry.

"The legend says that when Merlin was born, the Shadow Phoenix had already died and risen from the ashes 100 times." I said mysteriously.

"Wicked!" gasped Ron with wide eyes. My wand vibrated and floated up in the air. Shadow swirled around and then formed Black Phoenix again. He landed in my lap.

"Phoenix, I want you to meet my friends." I said to him. He looked up at me with purple eyes and he nodded and smiled. I pointed at Ron first. "This is my friend, Ron Weasley." Phoenix bowed his head to him. Ron sort of smiled and waved awkwardly. I laughed and turned to Hermione. "This is Hermione, the one I've been telling you about. She's been my pen pal for two years now." Phoenix bowed his head and smiled at her.

"Its an honor to meet you, Shadow Phoenix." Said Hermione. Then I turned to Harry.

"And last but not least, this is my other friend, Harry Potter." Harry smiled… but Black Phoenix just stared. Suddenly he jumped out of my lap and into Harry's. We all watched as Phoenix stared into Harry's eyes.

"Um… Josslynn… What's wrong with him?" said Harry nervously.

"I…I don't know. I've never seen him act like this to anyone." Suddenly Phoenix smiled and ran his head under Harry's neck. Phoenix nuzzled him. I was shocked. My mouth was open and my eyes were as big as saucers. "I don't believe it." I said with a laugh. Harry stroked his feathers and looked at me.

"What?" I laughed and smiled.

"He's never acted like this with anyone!" Phoenix pulled back and smiled at Harry, then jumped back in my lap and looked at me. "_What's with you Phoenix?_" I asked.

"_I respect Harry. He's so much stronger than he thinks he is. I like him. I approve._" I nodded.

"Oh I see." I said out loud.

"What?" the three said in unison. I looked at them with a smile.

"Phoenix respects and approves of Harry. He likes you." I simply said. Phoenix then transformed back into my wand. I put him back in my left pocket. Harry and I stared and smiled at each other for a time.

"Hey there she is!" said a familiar voice. We all looked over to the compartment door and there stood the infamous charming Weasley twins.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" I said with a smile.

"We've been looking for you!" said Fred.

"We were worried about you after what happened with the Dementor." Said George.

"Yeah. Not a very good first impression of a ride on the Hogwarts express." Said Fred.

"That's exactly what I said! Not to mention I bloody blacked out after it." I said as I rolled my eyes. "That was the most intense fun I've had in a while." Fred and George chuckled.

"Well, you all best be changing into your robes. Will probably be arriving soon." Said George.

"Yeah, that's where we're headed." Said Fred.

"Care to join us Josslynn?" they said in unison and they both winked. My hair started going pink. I laughed, Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry gave me a curious look and Hermione….

"Oh honestly you two!" she said. She got up and grabbed her robes and then she looked at me with a look that said 'Well? What are you waiting for?' I laughed again and grabbed my shoulder pack. I then stood up and looked at the twins.

"That is a very tempting offer especially since your both twins and you're both charming and cute." I winked at them. They nodded with a smirk and my hair turned a hotter pink.

"We know." They said in unison.

"But, I'm afraid my _mother_ over here is not going to allow me to do that." I said as I motioned to Hermione. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse us." Said Hermione as she dragged me out of the cart and passed the twins.

"We'll be here waiting for you!" called George. I laughed and turned my attention back to Hermione.

"Oh lighten up 'Mione. Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"To the changing rooms." She simply said. I nodded.

"Right!" we walked down the hall and she then stopped at a compartment with blacked out windows. She led me inside. There were two tall full-length mirrors and a vanity in between them. There were hooks on either wall. Hermione went to the right and I went to the left.

"So! What house do you think you wanna be in?" said Hermione. I pulled my white v-neck off and put the long sleeve button up shirt on. I left the two top buttons unbuttoned so it wouldn't suffocate me and would show off my Dragon Rune necklace. I then put the black tie on loosely around my neck. Next, I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows seeing as how it was still warm.

"Gryffindor! Duh!" I said to her. We laughed.

"Well, I hope the Sorting Hat thinks so. You never know what he'll see." Said Hermione. I took my converse off and then took my blue jeans off. I set my wand and my money on the vanity. I then grabbed the skirt and… wait… a SKIRT?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I said as my hair turned slightly red. I turned around and Hermione turned around and looked puzzled. I held up the thing. "A _skirt_?" she smirked.

"Surprise!" she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Aww man! What the hell…" I groaned.

"Oh come on Joss. It's not that bad! Besides, you have great legs! It'll be fine!"

"Some best friend you are… Not warning me about the skirt." I mumbled as I put it on. Everything fit perfectly. I slipped my black robes on and I put my black converse back on and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"_Not bad Joss! You look like a real student!_" said Spyro.

"_Quit worrying Joss. You look beautiful._" Said Phoenix. Hermione came up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't surprise you with it." Hermione said with a smirk. I looked back at her and nodded.

"You have a point, smarty." I looked back at the mirror. The emblem on my robes had an "H" for Hogwarts while Hermione's had the Gryffindor seal on it. I sighed. "Well, I hope the Sorting Hat sees that I do belong in Gryffindor. My dad was a Gryffindor after all." Hermione gave me a reassuring pat.

"Don't worry Joss. It'll be fine. Oh and just so you know, you can't wear your converse with the uniform." I gave her a look that practically screamed 'Are you INSANE?' She eyed me. "I'm serious Joss."

"Well, I'll just see about that. I feel confident in my converse. If I'm lucky, no one will catch it because these long robes will cover it."

"Just giving you a warning, dear." She said. I nodded and Shed my robes and turned around to her.

"I'll put my robes on when we get there. Its too hot right now." She nodded.

"Nice earrings by the way!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks!" I smiled back. I gathered up my other clothes and my jacket and fingerless gloves and stuffed them down into my black shoulder pack. I put my money back in the pouch and I just carried my wand with me. I stuffed the black formal shoes into my pack too. I'll be _damned_ if I'm gonna wear those things tonight… I already have enough pressure on me! I think I have the right to be comfortable!

I couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious as Hermione and I walked down the hall back to our compartment. My legs were showing. That was my problem. I was just glad that I had gotten a good tan when Spyro, Sparx and I all went to Dragon Shores for the Summer. But my hair still turned a _very_ hot pink. I followed Hermione back to the compartment. At least I felt a little comfortable in the white button down shirt and my converse. The only thing holding me back was the damn _skirt_! We stopped at our compartment and I saw Fred, George, Harry and Ron already in their uniforms. I looked at Hermione.

"After you." I said nervously.

"You look fine Joss." She said to me with a comforting smile. She opened the compartment door.

"Ah! There are our girls!" said George. Hermione walked in and sat beside Ron. Now it was my turn. I stood in the doorway. They all looked at me. Harry smiled and so did Ron, but Fred and George smirked… They were about to do something….

Suddenly, two loud wolf whistles erupted from the twins. I think my hair went as hot pink as it could get.

"Damn it guys!" I growled. I jumped in the compartment and shut the door. They still had smiles on their faces. "What is _wrong_ with you two?" I glared at them.

"Take it easy Joss!" said Fred.

"Yeah! It's a compliment!" said George with a wink. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Harry. I placed my robes beside me, and my wand on top of my robes.

"Well… Thanks I guess." I said sarcastically. They just laughed. I glanced at Harry and he offered me a smile.

"You look brilliant." He whispered to me. I smiled.

"Its just a school uniform, but thanks." I felt my hair turn back to purple again.

"So Josslynn! What house do you want to be in?" said Fred.

"Gryffindor of course! She belongs with us!" said George.

"She could make it into Ravenclaw! She's smart!" said Hermione, defending me.

"She could also be in Hufflepuff. She seems loyal and honest." Said Ron.

"Nah… Nobody really wants to be in Hufflepuff." Said George.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." I said with a smile at all of their ramblings.

"Good!" said the twins in unison.

"Besides, Dumbledore even told me that I belong in Gryffindor. He said he had a pretty good feeling the Sorting Hat would put me in there." I added.

"Good! We won't have it any other way!" said Hermione with a sharp nod.

"Oh believe me, neither will I!" I said with a smile.

_Don't forget to Review and Answer my big question! Lots of nerd love to everyone! :D_

_~Doors~_


	10. Chapter 10 A Sense of Belonging

_Hello all! I know it's been a while and I've been busy with my other fanfictions and a lot more other stuff, but anyways here we are! Next installment! Enjoy! :D_

_~Read, Review, be Merry!~_

_~Dora~_

_**Chapter 10 ~ A Sense of Belonging**_

Night had fallen and it was still raining and storming. Fred and George had stayed and talked to us about what had happened with the Dementor. We told them how Harry and I passed out… Then eventually it spread around the train. Fred and George didn't spread it, but the people coming past our compartment did… Damn eavesdroppers… But people only said Harry had passed out. I knew that was gonna give him a weak reputation. After talking about the Dementor the mood lightened up and we were all laughing and talking. But I was still wondering where Uncle Lupin had gone. He hadn't come back.

"Have any of you seen Uncle Lupin pass by? He hasn't come back yet." I said to them all. They stared at me.

"_Uncle_ Lupin?" said Ron with wide eyes.

"Professor Lupin is your Uncle?" said Hermione.

"You didn't mention that." Said Harry. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Him and my dad were very close. Especially in school, they were like brothers. He's my godfather. I've always called him Uncle Lupin." They all nodded as realization hit them.

"So why don't you live with him?" said Ron. Oh I had to think about this one… Come up with a lie quick Joss!..

"Well, I can't be too far away from Spyro. Like I told you guys before."

"Oh yeah." Said Ron. I nodded…Close one… Suddenly the breaks on the train squealed and it started to slow down. "Oh bloody hell! Not again!" squeaked Ron.

"Oh calm down _ickle_ _Ronniekins_. We're actually here this time." Said George. Hermione, Harry and I all burst out laughing at Ron's little name. His whole face turned red, including his ears.

"Shut up!" he mumbled. I shook my head and laughed as we all stood up. I threw my robes on and slung my shoulder pack on my back. I then picked up my wand.

"Umm… Guys? Is there a pocket I can put my wand in or something?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! You have deep pockets on both sides of your robes. You can put it in there." Said Harry.

"I think that might actually be what its made for." Said Hermione. I opened the left side of my robe and saw the pocket. It was long and thin. Made especially for the wand!

"_Perfect!_" said Spyro and Phoenix at the same time. I smiled and slid my beautiful wand in the pocket.

"Perfect." I echoed. Hermione went out first and I went behind her.

"Stay with me Joss. I don't want you getting lost." She whispered to me.

"Yes _mother_." I jeered. Harry came out behind me then Ron and then the twins. "So where are we going?" I asked any one.

"To the carriages." Said Harry behind me. "That's how the Third Years get to Hogwarts. The First Years go on boats across the Black Lake."

"Ah. Right." I nodded. The hall way was packed and moved slowly, but we eventually got off the train and onto the platform. It was raining steadily and we all got underneath umbrellas. Lucky for me, Hermione had brought one and I shared with her.

"This is the Hogsmead train station." She explained to me. I looked around and saw lanterns and the train station. It wasn't much but it looked somewhat cozy. There was a gate up ahead and I saw the backs of the carriages Harry had mentioned earlier. Then I saw Hagrid!

"Hagrid!" I yelled. The half-giant turned around and saw me. I waved at him.

" 'Ello Josslynn! Good ta see ya again! You too Hermione!" said Hagrid with a smile. He was underneath his big pink umbrella.

"_Whoa! I didn't even know they made umbrellas that big!_" said Spyro.

"_Neither did I!_" I said.

"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry. Him and Ron stepped up beside us.

" 'Ello Harry and Ron! You lot best be gettin on tha carriages! I've got ta take care of tha First Years."

"Alright. See ya Hagrid!" I said. Hermione and me walked to the carriages with Harry and Ron following behind us. I saw that the carriages had nothing pulling them. It was odd, but then again it was Magic. We picked a random one and I helped 'Mione fold up her umbrella and then we hopped in the carriage. I tried to dry myself off and I shook my hair that was slightly wet. I soon gave up. It was gonna stay straight anyways. Harry and Ron soon jumped into the carriage. Harry sat across from me and Ron sat across from Hermione. After a couple minutes it started to move.

"Are you nervous Joss?" said Harry. I looked at him and felt my hair turn lime green.

"Now that I think about it… Yeah. I am a bit nervous."

"_Me too._" chimed Spyro.

"A bit?" said Hermione. "Josslynn your streaks are all the way lime green."

"Ugh." I groaned and sighed. I leaned over and put my head in my hands. Hermione patted my back.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down. What's the worst that could happen?" I looked at her.

"Thanks Mione. You just jinxed me. Every time some one says that, something worse happens. Just ask Spyro. He's jinxed us like that before." I felt something move on my wrist and I pulled my robe sleeve up.

"_Hey! Not fair!_" said Spyro. I laughed a bit.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Joss." Said Harry. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I can't help but be nervous a little bit. I'm the last one to be sorted, everyone knows about me, and I have to let Spyro out in front of everyone tonight! What isn't to be nervous about?"

"_Wait…WHAT?_" yelled Spyro in my mind. It made my head go fuzzy but I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly. It was back to normal.

"_Exactly!_" I said back to him. "_Oh and take it easy with the yelling. I got dizzy for a second._"

"_Oh, sorry. But now I'm nervous!_" he said.

"_Good, we can be nervous together._" I said back.

"We'll all be there for you Joss. It will go fine. You'll see." Said Hermione. I looked at the three of them and they offered me warm smiles. I nodded. The carriage came to a halt and I took a deep breath.

"Well, here we go!" I said. We all got out of the carriages and what I saw totally mesmerized me… Hmm… Never used that word before… But it fits! Hogwarts was amazing. Everything was huge. Hermione grabbed my arm and broke me from my stare. I followed her up the big flight of stairs and into a gigantic hallway… What is with me and using these words I never use?… Oh well. Anyways…

"Josslynn!" came a woman's voice. It was sweet and loving but the voice held authority and I knew exactly who it was. I whipped around and saw her. Professor McGonagall, my God-Grandmother! She wore beautiful long green robes and she had on her signature black crooked witch's hat with the pheasant feather in it. She had the Scottish witch look going for her.

She walked towards me and I ran up to her and hugged her. I think it startled her a bit but then she returned the hug. Harry Ron and Hermione came up beside me. "Ah! Well, Joss I see you've already made yourself some friends, but I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me now. You must be sorted." She said. I looked up at her and nodded. She gave me a reassuring smile. I turned to the three. Hermione squeezed my hand, Ron gave me a smile and Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, wish me luck!" I said with a nervous laugh and a half smile. I felt my hair turning green again.

"Well be waiting for you. And good luck!" said Hermione. She squeezed my hand and turned around and walked back. Ron smiled at me.

"Good luck Joss!" he then followed Hermione. I looked at Harry. His eyes were soft and a cute smile played across his lips.

"_Ooh your seriously smitten Joss!_" said Spyro.

"_Shut up!_"

"You'll do fine Joss. I know it. We'll all be waiting for you at the Gryffindor table. We'll save you a spot and everything." Said Harry. I couldn't help but smile and I felt my hair go purple. Harry's smile widened. "See? I just calmed you down. Mission accomplished." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Come along now Joss. Its about to begin." Said Grandmother. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Alright Grandmother." I turned back to Harry. "Thanks Harry." He smiled and ran his hand down my arm.

"Anytime." He whispered. He gave my hand a squeeze, then ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron. I turned around to Grandma. She gave me a soft smile and put her arm around my shoulders and led me over to the very large group of First Years. I stood at the very back of the line.

"All First Year students and the new girl follow me!" chimed her voice over the large crowd. The group started to move and we made our way down the hall. All the kids gasped and stared at everything and I couldn't help but do the same. The castle was beautiful.

"Hi!" said a small, feminine voice. I looked down and beside me and saw a cute little blonde haired girl with big blue eyes. She smiled widely up at me. Now _I _am a short person, but _she_ came up to my elbow. She was very short. But I just smiled back at her.

"Um… Hey!" I said. "How old are you?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm eleven! All the First Years are! You must be the new girl!" she giggled. I just smiled at her.

"Yeah. That's me! I'm in with the Third Years but I have to be sorted into a house. That's why I'm with you guys." She nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm Emmy by the way. Emmy Carroll." She smiled.

"Oh I'm Josslynn. Josslynn Draconis."

"Nice to meet you Joss! What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor. That's where all my friends are. Plus my dad was in Gryffindor. You?"

"Ravenclaw! My momma was in Ravenclaw and she thinks I can be in it too!" I couldn't help but feel a pang of longing and sadness but I shook it off. The girl was sweet and I didn't want to put my troubles on her. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Good choice! If you set your mind to it, you probably can be!"

"That's what my dad always tells me." she said with a sparkle in her eye. The pang got stronger but I had to be strong. I took a deep breath. Just then, we heard a loud creak. I looked up and saw two great wooden doors open up. We all walked in and came into the Great Hall… And let me just say, boy was it GREAT.

We walked down the middle of the four house tables. Two were on the right side and two were on the left. Hundreds of candles floated up in the air. I looked up at the ceiling that Hermione was telling me about, and sure enough, there it was. Bewitched to look like the night sky. I smiled in amazement.

"This is so cool!" said Emmy. I looked down and nodded. I saw the stone eagles holding the torches up on the wall.

"_This place is amazing!_" said Spyro.

"_You said it bud!_" As we walked, I stayed behind the crowd and tried to be as inconspicuous as humanly possible. Apparently it worked because nobody was really paying attention to me.

"Look there she is!" came a whisper to my left. I looked over, prepared to glare at somebody, when I saw Fred and George. I smiled and they smiled and winked at me.

"You'll do great Joss! We have a seat saved for you!" said George. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting across from them and they waved and smiled at me and I returned it. Now, I wasn't feeling so out of place. I was relieved actually. My confidence boosted up about ten points and my hair slightly went back to purple… I hope no one noticed…

"_That a girl Joss!_" cheered Phoenix.

"_We can do this!_" said Spyro. I nodded to myself. The group stopped and I looked ahead. I saw all of the teachers and professors seated at the head of the Great Hall. The middle chair, which was the biggest and greatest, had Albus Dumbledore seated in it. Severus Snape was seated on Dumbledore's right. I already knew him from Uncle Lupin telling me about him and Hermione has also told me all about him.

Then I saw Uncle Lupin. He caught my eye and he smiled at me and gave a little wave. I waved back and then looked back at Dumbledore. He saw me too and inclined his head to me. I smiled back. The group moved to the head of the room and stopped right before the steps up to the Sorting Hat.

"_That's it!_" said Spyro. I took a deep breath.

"_Yes it is._" I said back to him. I stared at the Sorting Hat. It sat on top of a stool. It looked old and faded but I wasn't about to underestimate the thing. Professor McGonagall stepped up the steps and stood beside the Sorting Hat.

"Now, before we begin the ceremony, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few welcoming words." She said. Dumbledore stood up and looked out on everyone.

"Welcome back, upperclassmen, to another year at Hogwarts! And to the First years, I welcome you also. I hope you will find your stay at Hogwarts both a learning experience and an enjoyable one." He sat back down.

"Well alright then." I muttered to myself.

"_They haven't called us out yet._" Said Spyro.

"_It's going to be a while too._" I added. Grandmother unrolled the Parchment scroll she'd been holding and scanned it. Then, she looked back up at all of us.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked over and picked up the Sorting Hat. She then looked at her scroll.

"Emaline Carroll!" my eyes widened and I looked down at her. She was frozen in place. She looked up at me.

"I thought they were going in order!" she whispered.

"I did too!" she looked back ahead.

"Emaline Carroll, please come forward." Called McGonagall again.

"Go on Emmy. It'll be ok." I said. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She nodded and walked through the crowd. She then sat on top of the stool and faced out. She bit her bottom lip and looked at me. I nodded as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah! Such a refreshing, young mind! Very smart, very loyal… Yes, yes… I see now. I know the perfect place for you, child." her eyes winded and I smiled.

"_Its ok!_" I mouthed.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed. The Ravenclaw table stood up and clapped and yelled for her. I saw her breathe a sigh of relief and she smiled ever so widely. She jumped off the stool and made her way to the Ravenclaws, but not without looking at me and giving a smile and a wave. I returned it and then turned my attention back to the ceremony.

"Jamie Kingston!" called McGonagall. A cute little boy with wavy brown hair and brown eyes stepped up the steps and sat on the stool.

"Hmm… another one! RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled again. The boy smiled and hopped down. Ravenclaw clapped and cheered. I saw Jamie take a seat beside Emmy and they started chatting it up… So cute! I heard Grandmother call another kid but I zoned out and admired the Great Hall. I looked around all of the tables. I saw all the Gryffindors and found my group. They all smiled and waved at me and I returned it. I then looked at the table beside them that was closest to the wall and all I saw were Slytherins. I rolled my eyes.

"_Great._" I thought.

"_What?_" said Spyro and Phoenix.

"_Look at the snobby S.o.B's that are sitting next to the Gryffindors._"

"_Slytherins? But I thought they sat on the other side!_" said Spyro.

"_So did I. But, I'm not going to worry about it. There's no way I'll be in Slytherin._"

The ceremony dragged on with a "GRYFFINDOR!" here and a "SLYTHERIN!" there. The crowd of kids got more and more thin… and I got more and more conspicuous. The last child was sorted into Hufflepuff and all that was left was me. I felt like a deer in the middle of an open field. I looked around and all eyes were on me. My hair turned a mixture of hot pink and lime green. I picked up a few whispers here and there. I looked at Grandmother and Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and I looked at Grandmother. She nodded as well. I then looked over at Uncle Lupin. He gave me a smile and a nod. I took a deep breath and then…

"Josslynn Draconis!" she said very loudly and very clearly. I took another deep breath, and moved forward. Whispers broke out like a wildfire. I picked up some of them.

"That's her!"

"That's the rogue witch!"

"Is she the one that came from the Dragon Realms?"

"She's a barbarian. She doesn't belong here."

"I wonder if she'll get in Slytherin?" I tried to ignore the whispers and focused on walking up the stairs. One. Two. Three. I breathed.

"_Ok. That part's over with. Now…_" I turned around and sat down on the stool. I looked down and notice my converse were showing… Oops...

Grandmother placed the hat on my head…

"Well now! What have we here? A _Soul Bearer_ has come to Hogwarts?" said the hat. The whispers became louder and thicker.

"_Ugh… Did he _have_ to say that?_" I thought.

"Yes. Yes I did have to say that. You should be proud of your title! You are a rare thing my dear." It said again.

"I'd rather not draw too much attention to myself." I said out loud to the hat.

"Well why not? You could be great, you know. You know magic far more superior to any of these students." Cue more whispers.

"Are you here to sort me or test me? Because it's not working." I bit back. This hat was starting to piss me off.

"Aha! A rebellious one! Much like your father you are, young Josslynn Draconis. Yes… Yes… I see it now. Bravery. Courage. Not afraid to fight for what you believe in. Not afraid to fight for what's right. That's exactly what I was looking for. GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled. The whole Gryffindor table shot up and clapped and whistled and yelled. I smiled widely at that. I looked up at Grandmother as she removed the hat off of me. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Well done Josslynn!" She whispered to me. I jumped off and glanced over at Uncle Lupin. He was standing up and clapping. He had a wide smile on his face. I smiled, as I couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging.

_There it is! More to come soon! Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAASSEE. Reviews make me happy! And If you don't, I'll just go all IMPERIO on your ass. :D (just kidding) But please review! Love you guyses! _


	11. Chapter 11 Enuntiare!

_WOOO! Chapter 11 is UP! :D Been really busy. I got a job at sonic and I'm a car hop and graduation is just around the corner and so much shit is going on! SO MUCH. O.O_

_Anyways, **I would like to invite you all to check out my Mary-Sue Basher called "Jay, Hunter of Sues" It is a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction and I've just recently been posting it, so if you guys are interested, go have a look!**_

_Now, back to the antics of Spyro and Joss! :D_

_**Chapter 11~ Enuntiare!**_

I was so happy and relieved to be in Gryffindor with all my new friends. I started to make my way to the table, when I saw Dumbledore get up and make his way over to me.

"_Oh no! Its time Joss!_" said Spyro. I stopped and looked at Professor Dumbledore. He nodded and came up beside me.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Professor." I whispered.

"You are. I know you both are." He said calmly. He put a comforting arm around my shoulders and held his hand up to settle the Gryffindors down. Everyone settled down and sat down, but I saw puzzled looks on the faces of my group.

"Thank you Gryffindors, for giving our new student a warm and heartfelt welcome. I trust that each and every one of you will treat her with the same kindness that you treat others with, same house or no. Now, Josslynn is from a completely different world than our own. She comes from the Ancient Dragon Realms." Another wave of whispers erupted from the students. My hair went hot pink. "Let it be known that I expect you to be a good impression on her and her Soul Bearer. Now, everyone prepare yourselves. For what Josslynn is about to show you and tell you, may indeed shock you."

Dumbledore looked down at me and winked and nodded. He backed up a ways. The whispers were still going but they died down some. I glanced back at Uncle Lupin who gave me an encouraging smile. My hair was a very, _very_ hot pink. I could feel it. I looked back at the students. It was quiet and they looked up at me expectantly. I took a breath.

"_Here we go_." Thought Spyro to me.

"Um… Hi. My name is Josslynn Asher Draconis. You can either call me Joss or Asher." I looked around and tried to find my group. I eventually found them all looking at me expectantly. "Well, what Professor Dumbledore said is true. I am from the Ancient Dragon Realms and I do live with the Dragons there."

"So are the rumors true then?" said a pug nose girl from the Slytherin table.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"The ones about you being a barbarian witch." Said a skinny boy sitting next to her. I let out a small laugh.

"No-"

"Running away from home and joining the Dragons to learn barbaric magic." A plain looking girl sitting by the skinny Slytherin interrupted me… A few whispers and murmurs broke out. That sort of irked me, but I tried to be polite. Another small laugh escaped.

"No. I don't know what rumors you've been paying attention to but that one is definitely not true."

"Well what about the one about where you came from? It seems my parents have heard of your father and how he was a pure blood who married a muggle. Looks like that makes you a half-blood." Said the pug nose girl again, with a smirk and a smug look on her face that made me want to _punch_ it off.

Only a few whispers broke out that time… A little flicker-fire of anger ignited in me, but I kept cool… I see how it's gonna be… That's totally fine with me, I can handle this bitch. My hair betrayed myself as I felt it turn red. The whispers continued. I let out a chuckle and closed my eyes and shook my head. Then I glanced at Uncle Lupin who was giving the girl a deadly glare. I then looked back at the girl with a smile.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I am a half-blood. And since every one is in an analyzing mood this evening… By the look of your ugly facial expressions and your turned up pug nose, looks like that makes you a _bitch_." I said with a smirk.

A wave of 'oohs' and talking swept across the Great Hall and I caught some laughs too. I even saw a few Slytherins laughing and pointing at her. I saw one boy in particular. He had platinum blonde hair and he was high-fiving his two buddies on either side of him. The girl shut her mouth and had an embarrassed expression on her face. I looked at professor Dumbledore and Grandmother. They didn't look amused. My hair turned pink and I shrugged.

"Sorry." I quietly said to them. I glanced at Uncle Lupin who had a half smile on his face and I smiled to myself. I then turned back to everyone.

"Does anyone else have anything to say on me being a half-blood and the rumor subject?" everyone was silent. I nodded. "Didn't think so. Now, I have good reasons why I live in the Dragon Realms. The first one and most important one is because my Soul Bearer lives there and I cannot be too far away from him. Else something very _very_ bad will happen. Don't ask me what happens, because I've never found out and personally I don't want to find out. All I know is that its something along the lines of having your soul ripped from your body." Shuffling and talking came from the crowd. I saw my group's faces scrunch up in disgust. I couldn't help but slightly laugh at that.

"Oh… and yes, my Soul Bearer is a Dragon." I paused and let the whisperers get it over with. "Now, these Dragons are totally different from the Dragons here in the Wizarding World. These Dragons are smart and they speak. All of them speak in regular tongue although they do have their own ancient tongues. Now, I could sit here all night and explain about the Dragon Realms and the Dragons within them but I'm not going to, because I'm hungry and I'm sure you all are too." nods and agreement came from the crowd.

"Anyways, the second reason that I live with the Dragons is because…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. "My parents were murdered by a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange." Loud talking erupted from everywhere. It was an absolute mess. I just stood there for a second and they eventually calmed down. "After that happened, I had no where else to go. The people who were my Guardians were either too far away or were not fit to take care of a child. And I had to stay with my Soul Bearer at all costs." I saw a lot of understanding nods and I started to feel better about this. I felt my hair go light blue in calmness.

"What's a Soul Bearer?" said an Irish accent. I saw a rough looking boy sitting with my group at the Gryffindor table. I smiled nicely.

"Well, random stranger in my house, it is when somebody or something has a piece of your soul with their soul. And you have a piece of their soul in your soul. The binding magic is very rare, so I'm told. There aren't a lot of Soul Bearers around."

"Does it have limitations?" asked a girl from Ravenclaw who looked to be in her Third Year.

"Yes it does actually. Like I said earlier, you can't be too far away from your Soul Bearer unless you want to be ripped apart. But there is a special spell to be put on. Its called the _Soul Stretcher_ and it's magic is made specifically for Soul Bearers. Your Soul doesn't necessarily have to be tied with a human's soul. I can be tied to an animal soul or a giant's soul or anything really. As long as it is intelligent and has a right mind, souls can be tied together."

"Are there any evil Soul Bearers?" said a young girl in Hufflepuff. I shook my head.

"Not that I've ever heard of."

"So why, of all things, did your soul get attached to a Dragon's? And vice versa." Said the young Ravenclaw first year… Jamie Kingston I think his name is?… Yeah him.

I shrugged.

"No one really knows why the souls choose each other. I have no clue how that works. All I know is that my Dragon and I were born on the exact same time, day, and year. It's sort of like your siblings, only the bond is a lot more rare and magic is intertwined with it. We both have a birthmark in the shape of a flame that if either of us is in trouble, it glows orange."

"Why is your blonde hair streaked purple? And why does it change colors? Are you half Metamorphmagus?" asked an Indian girl from Gryffindor.

"I don't really know why it changes color with my emotions. I know I'm not a Metamorphmagus because I can't change my appearance… But then again my grandfather on my dad's side was one so, even if it passed down, I only got a little bit of it. But I think the reason why it changes color with my emotions is just a side effect of the soul magic. The reason why its base color is purple is because my Dragon is purple. Is everyone seeing the connection? Does everyone get it so I don't have to repeat myself later?" everyone nodded and I heard agreements. I nodded too.

"Good. Now, the charm I'm about to say is strictly Dragon magic and is made strictly for me and my Dragon. If any of you try to say or do it, it won't work. I'm serious. Don't try it; you'll only be disappointed. Got it?" the majority nodded. Good enough. "_Ready Spyro?_" I asked him.

"_Ready Joss._" He said. I reached in my robes and pulled out my wand.

"Ok. I know your all thinking the Dragon is going to be huge, but he isn't. He's in his Dragonling phase. Its like the teenager phase for Dragons. His name is Spyro and he has a mind of his own." I rolled my robe sleeves up and pointed my wand at the now squirming tattoo. "_Enuntiare!_" I said loudly and clearly. I took the purple spark from my wrist and flung it out. The spark bursted and there was Spyro. Gasps and talking and shuffling all erupted from the hall of students. Spyro hovered in the air and looked down at everybody. He slowly started flying back to me. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Hermione.

"Hermione!" he yelled with a smile. He dove for the Gryffindor table and went in between the twins. My group was smiling and laughing as Spyro landed on the table. He looked at Hermione.

"Spyro! You've definitely grown since the last time I saw you!" she said. I pocketed my wand and smiled at the scene. Everyone was talking and buzzing about him…. This was going to be an interesting adventure. I saw Hermione give Spyro a quick pat and then Spyro took off from the table and came back to me.

He perched across my shoulders and the Gryffindor table stood up and clapped and hollered. My hair turned purple and I was very happy. I felt accepted. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped for us but Slytherin didn't. I ignored them. Nothing could ruin this moment for me. Dumbledore came up and smiled at me. The applause died down as he came forward.

"Well done Josslynn. You and Spyro may take your seats with your house now."

"Thank you Professor." I said. I turned to see my group smiling and waiting on me. I went down the steps and walked to my table.

"Josslynn you were great!" said Hermione across from me.

"Thanks! I was so worried!" I said.

"Here's you seat Joss." Said Harry. I climbed over the bench and sat down between Harry and Ron. Fred was across from Ron and George was across from me and Hermione was across from Harry. Spyro climbed down and into my lap. It was the perfect seat for him. He could reach the table and everything.

"Wicked." Said Fred and George at the same time.

"Thanks guys. Spyro," I looked down at him. "This is Fred and George." Spyro smiled at the two.

"Hi guys!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts Spyro. I hope you and Josslynn will be joining us in this years pranks?" said George with a wink at me. My hair went pink again.

"Heck yes we will!" said Spyro. He looked up at me with sparkling eyes. My hair went purple again as I smiled at him. He leaned up towards me.

"These guys remind me of Red and Scorch!" whispered Spyro. I widened my eyes and Spyro and I exchanged a smile.

"Elder's fringes!" I said. That grabbed the attention of everyone around us. "You're absolutely right, Spyro!" I laughed and looked at the twins. They looked at each other, then back at me and Spyro.

"What?" they both said.

"We have two dragons, twins, named Red and Scorch. They cause all sorts of mischief with us in the Dragon realms. You guys would love them. They are like the dragon versions of you two." Fred and George smiled. I smiled back, then looked over at Harry. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly music started. We all looked to the head of the hall and saw a choir begin to sing.

"_Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble!_" some of the students had giant frogs in their arms and a goblin was directing them. Harry turned back to me.

"What was that you said earlier? Elder's fringes?" Harry said with a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, whats that all about? What's it mean?" asked Ron. I laughed.

"Well, Elder Dragons in our realms have fringes on their chins and faces. It's what identifies them as Elders, once they get to a certain age of course. So its just an expression, an exclamation. Like 'Merlin's Beard!'. I say that too, but I really like saying Elder's fringes. I've said it for a while." I looked from Harry to Ron. They both nodded and smiled.

"That makes sense. I've just never heard it before." said Harry.

"I didn't expect you had." I said with a smirk. Harry smiled back and elbowed me.

"I like it. It's interesting and different." said Ron. I laughed.

"Thanks Ron." he nodded and we all turned our attention back to the choir. I looked between all my friends. "So, who's the Goblin?" I asked them.

"That's Professor Flitwick. He's head of Ravenclaw house and he teaches Charms class." Said Hermione. I nodded.

"Oh ok. Well then…"

"Josslynn!" whispered a voice. We turned around to the back of the table. I saw the Irish boy on the other side of Ron.

"Josslynn, this is Seamus Finnegan. He's a Third Year with us." Said Ron. I reached across and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Nice to meet you too!" he said.

"Hi! I'm Dean Thomas. I'm a Third Year. Your Dragon is fascinating!" said a skinny black boy sitting across from Seamus. He had an awesome English accent too.

"Thanks!" said Spyro.

"Hi Dean! I'm Josslynn and this is Spyro. You guys can call me Joss or Asher. Those are my nicknames." He nodded with a smile. Then I saw the nervous boy I met on the train. He was sitting by Dean. I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"H-Hi. I'm N-Neville Longbottom." He said shyly.

"Hi Neville, its nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Whoa… You're Harry Potter?" said Spyro. I looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Nice to finally meet you Spyro." Said Harry.

"Can I see your awesome scar?" blurted Spyro.

"Spyro! Gees." I said. He looked at me.

"What? You asked him too!" he smirked.

"Yeah but at least I was discreet about it." I smiled and Harry laughed.

"Sure." He pushed his hair up and Spyro jumped in his lap and looked up.

"Cool!" he said.

"Oh! By the way Joss, nice job on handling Parkinson." Said Seamus with a wink. I looked at him and the rest of my friends.

"Whose that?" I asked.

"Pansy Parkinson. The Pug nosed girl that you cursed out! Bloody Brilliant if you ask me." said Ron. I smiled and laughed.

"Thanks guys. I could already tell she's gonna be a pain in my arse to deal with."

"She's a pain in everyone's arse. Including some of the Slytherins." Said George.

"But you got very lucky Joss. McGonagall and Dumbledore very rarely let students get by with comments like that." Warned Hermione. All of the guys including Harry waved her off.

"Relax Hermione. You know she deserved it." Said Ron.

"Don't listen to her Joss." Said the twins. I eyed Hermione with a smirk.

"I'm not. It's kinda hard to let somebody walk all over you. Especially because of blood status. I'll just be sure to do it when the teachers aren't' around. Besides, even if they are around, I can handle a couple of detentions. No worries." I gave Harry a wink.

"_Something wicked this way comes!_" people broke out into applause and I looked back up towards the table. I clapped too as the choir broke off and went back to their houses. Then, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to his podium.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he said with raised hands. The applause stopped and all went silent again. "To another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast."

"You know it!" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes while the rest of us chuckled. We then turned back to Dumbledore.

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin. Who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck Professor!" Dumbledore presented him and Uncle Lupin stood up. Everyone applauded and I smiled and yelled and clapped loudly. I'm so proud of my Godfather! I saw Snape just pat his hands together then stop. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at that.

"Of course! That's why he knew to give you two the chocolate!" said Hermione. Harry and I smiled and nodded.

"Potter!" came a harsh whisper. I looked back to see none other than a Slytherin. It was the same boy who had laughed at Pansy. He had platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes. They looked like chiseled ice. I couldn't help but be a little attracted to him. He glanced at me and gave me the 'check out' look. That's the look when a boy's eyes run up and down you. He smirked and Spyro snorted at him. He gave Spyro a glance, then looked back at me and nodded towards Harry. I poked Harry and he looked at me with a smile.

"What is it Josslynn?"

"Potter!" said the boy again. Harry, Ron and I turned to face the boy. "Is it true you fainted?" he said with a laugh in his voice. The applause just happened to stop then, but no one else could hear him considering Dumbledore was talking again. The skinny guy beside him pretended to dramatically faint. "I mean you actually fainted?" he said with another laugh in his voice. The few Slytherins around him silently chuckled.

"Shove off Malfoy!" said Ron. I pushed Harry back around to our table and Ron and I turned back around too.

"How did he find out?" mumbled Harry.

"Just forget it." Said Hermione with disgust. She shook her head at the boy.

"Sooo…. I take it he's not a friend." I said trying to ease the tension.

"I'll tell you later." Whispered Harry to me. I nodded. Spyro shifted in my lap. I looked down at him and shrugged…But then I noticed something. My loose tie had changed colors. It was gold and red striped. I then looked on the inside of my robes and they had changed to a dark Maroon. The last thing I looked at was my seal on my robes. It had changed to the Gryffindor seal. I couldn't help but smile. Hermione noticed.

"What is it?" she said smiling back at me. George, Fred, Harry and Ron all looked at me then.

"My robes! They've changed to the house colors."

"Magic is great isn't it?" said Ron. I smiled.

"Absolutely!" we then all turned our attention back at Dumbledore.

"…Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher of many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

"Oh that doesn't sound very good." I said.

"It wasn't." said Fred and George with a smirk and a shake of their heads.

"Fortunately, I am delighted to announce the place will be taken by none other than our own, Rubius Hagrid!" Dumbledore presented him and Hermione, Ron, Harry, Spyro and I all burst out with applause and cheers. I saw Grandma have to give him a nudge that it was his cue to stand up. He jumped up too quickly and nearly knocked the table over. It was funny and I couldn't help but smile and laugh. Grandmother pulled him back down.

"Finally, on a more describing note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time when Sirius Black is captured."

"Oh great… More passing out." I mumbled.

"What are we supposed to do if we run into one of those things?" said Ron. Hermione and I exchanged a glance and so did Harry and I.

"I don't know. But if we're lucky maybe we won't have to." I said.

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution." Silence fell on the Hall and we all listened intently. "Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

"Yeah, we found that out the hard way." I mumbled. Harry Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

"But you know…" said Dumbledore as he raised a finger. "Happiness can be found in even the darkest of times." He waved his hand over a candle and it went out. "When one only remembers to turn on the light." He waved his hand over the candle again and it flamed up. "Now, let the feast begin!"

_Hey guess what... REVIEWS ARE AWESOME. So If you could just click that button *Cocks gun* We'll all be cool. HA! Just kidding. I love Pulpfiction and that was kinda what I was going for. That Samuel L. Jackson feel. XP But anyways,_

_REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOMED! :D_


End file.
